


Бойцы

by Dit_Pater



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dit_Pater/pseuds/Dit_Pater
Summary: AU! ММАИногда приходится резко менять свою жизнь, чтобы добиться большего.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа выполнена на ежемесячный фестиваль персонажа месяца в фандоме (2017) и заняла 2 место

Ивайзуми делает шаг и замирает. Мат чуть прогибается, пружинит под весом. Настоящий октагон*. Заходить сюда даже в сменной обуви кажется кощунством, но удержаться невозможно. Это совсем другие ощущения. Словно уже один этот шаг приближает его к чему-то большему.

В Аоба Джосай все еще используют обычный четырехсторонний ринг. Ирихата придерживается методов старой школы: все единоборства строго разделены, перед каждой тренировкой длительная разминка. Ивайзуми вздыхает: очень сложно привыкнуть к тому, что они с парнями из Аоба Джосай перестали быть одной командой. Это не отменяет дружбы, но все становится иначе. Решение далось трудно. Он благодарен им и тренеру за все, но ему нужно больше. Поэтому они с Ойкавой сейчас здесь.

Сейчас семь пятьдесят четыре. Среда. Его первый официальный тренировочный день в зале Шираторизава. Ивайзуми фиксирует для себя этот факт. Залы еще пока пустые, прохладные, чуть пахнущие дезинфицирующими растворами. На входе недовольный охранник, который сообщил, что тренер у себя, и махнул в нужном направлении. Но по дороге попадается открытая дверь в которую виднеется октагон, и Ивайзуми на несколько минут забывает о времени. 

– Ива-чан, ты уже наигрался в победителя? Мы можем опоздать.

Ойкава за сеткой пытается скрыть улыбку. Ивайзуми бросает на него недовольный взгляд. Интересно, как он выглядит сейчас со стороны? Похоже, на его лице отразилось слишком многое. Ойкава поднимает смартфон и, судя по дурацкому чирикающему звуку, делает снимок.

– Прости, Ива-чан, это лицо… Я не смог удержаться.

– Знаешь, от нежелательных свидетелей принято избавляться, – замечает Ивайзуми, направляясь к выходу из зала.

Ойкава делает намеренно удивленное лицо, а потом улыбается и прикладывает палец к губам.

– Я никому не скажу. Обещаю. Но я же должен собирать коллекцию снимков будущего чемпиона.

Ивайзуми раздраженно фыркает.

Уже на подходе к кабинету Ойкава преображается, становясь собранным и предельно серьезным.

– Господин Вашиджо, – стук в дверь, и Ойкава плавно втекает внутрь. – Я привел его, как мы договаривались…

Ивайзуми не любит такие моменты. Его словно взвешивают и обмеряют взглядом. В последние дни ему пришлось говорить слишком много. Правда, его молчаливость сочли за скромность, что не раз отметили в интервью. Он был готов к победе, но не к бесконечным разговорам с журналистами. Интерес чужих людей раздражает. «Да, победил», «Да, это был тяжелый бой». Что еще можно сказать?

Запугивать новых соперников, как Бокуто Котаро, или заигрывать с потенциальными фанатами, как Куроо Тецуро? Нет. Это не для него. Поэтому пусть говорит Ойкава.

Ивайзуми оглядывает старика Вашиджо и его кабинет. Кубки, награды, фотографии. Ничего лишнего. Кто бы подумал, что старик окажется впереди конкурентов, взяв на вооружение западную схему подготовки бойцов? На это решились только он да семья Укая. Выходцы Некоматы сбежали оттачивать свое мастерство на запад, как и некоторые перспективные бойцы вроде Бокуто и Сакусы. Они все также были бойцами «Прайда», но тренировались в залах Канады, России и Америки. В Японии оставался Ушиджима Вакатоши, и старик крепко держался за него. Хотя его контракт на шесть боев как представителя «Прайда» подходил к концу. Вряд ли он станет раздумывать, если UFC сделает более выгодное предложение. Вашиджо умен и не хочет оставаться без ведущего бойца, даже в том случае, если Ушиджима уйдет. Поэтому ищет новые таланты. Ойкава сделал все, чтобы привлечь его внимание к Ивайзуми.

– Я должен сразу предупредить. Мне нужны лучшие. У меня хватает детей и подростков на обучении. Думаю, нет смысла говорить о дисциплине или самоотдаче. Я наблюдал, как ты одерживаешь победы. Все это невозможно без долгого и упорного труда. Но! В тебе должно быть нечто большее, чтобы стать бойцом, который может сражаться как представитель нашего зала.

– Я это понимаю.

– Твой менеджер завалил меня сообщениями и предложениями, – он бросает на Ойкаву выразительный взгляд, но тот старательно делает вид, что изучает потолок. – Я не очень верю менеджерам, но я многое видел. Посмотрим, на что ты способен, и добро пожаловать в Шираторизаву.

Они с Ойкавой синхронно кланяются.

– Сегодня облегченный день. Тренировка у бойцов будет в пять вечера. Жду вас к этому времени в зале. 

– Благодарю.

Ивайзуми чувствует восторг пополам с тревогой. Чужие воспитанники – это очень сложная тема для каждой школы смешанных единоборств. С одной стороны – каждый имеет право выбирать, где ему тренироваться, а с другой – если ты ушел один раз, то можешь сделать это снова. Незримое противостояние. Хорошие бойцы приносят школе известность, никто не хочет вкладывать свой труд в того, кто завтра станет достоянием другого. Ивайзуми должен оправдать себя и свой выбор перед тренером.

Уже на выходе из здания они почти сталкиваются с Ушиджимой.

По последним новостям он должен был выступать в Стокгольме на турнире. Очередное противостояние Востока и Запада. «Прайд» и UFC вложили много финансов в раскручивание этого боя. Даже провели предварительный рекламный тур. Интересно, кто же победил? У Ушиджимы красуется знатная ссадина на скуле, но в целом по нему невозможно сказать, чем окончился бой: победой или поражением.

Ивайзуми видит, как напрягаются плечи Ойкавы при виде Ушиджимы. Их противостояние началось еще с занятий по джиу-джитсу в школе, когда Ушиджима всякий раз одерживал над ним победу. При этом Ушиджима искренне считал, что у Ойкавы есть способности, и он должен их развивать. Но Ойкава никогда не делал то, что от него ожидали. Он так и не пошел в большой спорт, став менеджером Ивайзуми, а иногда и спарринг-партнером. Ушиджима назвал это трусливым побегом, чем вызвал обострение их конфликта.

Хотя был еще один человек, который попал в немилость у Ойкавы. И если Ушиджима просто раздражал, то этот доводил до белого каления.

– Оооооо, кого я вижу, Хаджиме. Уау! Да в нашем зале. Ты все еще пользуешься услугами этого проходимца, или я могу его заменить? – где-то над плечом Ушиджимы возникает взлохмаченная голова Тендо.

– Не дождешься, – Ойкава шипит разъяренным котом, до сходства с которым ему остается только выгнуть спину.

– Ой, и ты здесь. Ну, блин, я надеялся, что Ивайзуми придет к нам один, – он вновь скрывается за спиной Ушиджимы и со смешком добавляет: – Без балласта.

Ивайзуми тем временем протягивает Ушиджиме руку, игнорируя их перепалку. В отличие от Ойкавы, у него нет негативных эмоций, скорее наоборот, огромное уважение. У Ушиджимы есть, чему поучиться. К тому же им нечего делить: они в разных весовых категориях и никогда не будут противниками.  
Реклама:

– С возвращением. Прости, я не знаю, поздравлять тебя или нет.

Ушиджима отвечает на рукопожатие и кивает.

– Мы победили.

– И еще как! Тринадцать секунд! Тринадцать! Это была внушительная победа, – комментирует Тендо, размахивая руками над плечом Ушиджимы.

– Буду рад тренироваться с тобой.

– Взаимно.

Тендо с Ойкавой замолкают, наблюдая за этой сценой. Когда они идут к выходу, Ивайзуми ловит на себе осуждающий взгляд.

– Глупо ругаться с партнером по команде. Ты ведешь себя хуже, чем в детском саду, – раздраженно бросает Ивайзуми.

– Мы еще не стали одной командой, – ворчит Ойкава.

– Вот именно. Мы еще не члены команды. Поэтому не надо все усложнять.

Весь путь до парковки Ойкава выражает свое возмущение гробовым молчанием. И это один из признаков того, что отчасти он с позицией Ивайзуми согласен, но признавать этого не хочет.

Уже у машины он сменяет гнев на милость и спрашивает:

– Тебя подвезти?

– Если не сложно. Моя в ремонте.

– Подожди еще немного и купишь себе новую.

– Не загадывай.

Хотя и самому Ивайзуми очень хочется в это верить.

***

Охира Реон выше и тяжелее. Он умело просчитывает каждый ход. Сильный удар. Есть стратегия.

Мозг отмечает все эти детали, пока Ивайзуми отражает атаки и выгадывает удачный момент.

Наконец он откидывается на спину и ловит Реона ногами. Нога скользит по голой груди. Но Ивайзуми все-таки фиксирует захват и, не позволяя противнику сменить позу, валит его на маты.

– Неплохо. Но не надо каждый раз «нырять», когда появляется такая возможность. Надо будет поработать над ударами. Закончили здесь, – комментирует Вашиджо. Он пристально наблюдает за тренировками Ивайзуми. Значение имеет все: от опозданий на тренировки и соблюдения диеты до личного прогресса.

Реон поднимается и пожимает руку.

– Рад буду с тобой тренироваться.

– Взаимно. Кто у вас тут с хорошей ударной техникой? Мне бы не мешало потренироваться в этом плане.

– Эйта, – Оохира машет рукой.

– Это мне, конечно, льстит, – замечает Семи, отрываясь от бутылки с водой, – но с Ушиджимой мне не сравниться. Но я бы на твоем месте не переживал. Тренер поставит тебе удар и без этого. 

– Где ты раньше занимался? – интересуется Оохира.

– Аоба Джосай.

– Она сильная. Но безнадежно традиционная, – замечает Семи.

– Я бы не ушел из нее, – резко говорит Ивайзуми.

– Эй, – Реон хлопает его по плечу. – Мы все чтим наши традиции и корни, но если мы хотим чего-то добиться, иногда приходиться прыгнуть выше головы.

Это правильно. Немного неловко за собственную вспышку раздражения. Похоже, он все еще продолжает испытывать чувство вины, после того как ушел из Аобы Джосай.

Его также преследуют неприятные ощущения в мышцах после последнего боя, несмотря на курс реабилитации, который ему назначил врач. Это не может не беспокоить, хотя в ближайшее время боев пока не предвидится.

Он отходит в сторону и садится рядом с Ойкавой. Тот строчит смс и бесконечно нажимает на кнопку вызова, слышно как в динамике монотонно бубнят про то, что «абонент временно не может быть вызван».

Ойкава достаточно популярен в своей среде, несмотря на то, что начал недавно. Менеджеры, которые хорошо умеют торговать, ценятся на вес золота. Ему часто предлагали новых бойцов. Но только после уверенной победы Ивайзуми он взял себе ещё двоих: Киндаичи и Кётани. Они пришли в Аоба Джосай перед самым уходом Ивайзуми. Киндаичи – беспроблемный подопечный, не хватает звезд с неба, но медленно и верно развивается. С Кётани все было наоборот: огромный потенциал, но вот отношение... Ойкава сам дал ему прозвище «Бешеный пес». Каждое выступление Кетани было зрелищным, но доставлял кучу проблем вне ринга. У него были все шансы как дойти до вершины, так и скатиться вниз. Менеджеры долго не брались за него, потому что никто не верил, что можно совладать с его темпераментом. Ойкава же, несмотря на свою кажущуюся безалаберность, был хорошим дрессировщиком, медленно ведя Кётани в нужном направлении. Правда, не без проблем.  
Вот и сейчас тот в очередной раз не выходил на связь.

– Ива-чан, мне придется тебя оставить, – вымученно произносит Ойкава после серии безуспешных попыток связаться с Кётани. – Я поеду, откручу ему голову и вернусь.

– А что произошло?

– Не пришел на тренировку.

Ивайзуми хмурится. Серьезный проступок. Такое прощать нельзя.

– Может, пусть тренер разберется?

– Как будто у него есть время ходить по домам всяких… – Ойкава встает со стула и подхватывает толстовку.

– Пошел надевать строгий ошейник на своего малыша. Ивайзуми, а у тебя примерное поведение? – из раздевалки появляется Тендо в футболке и спортивных штанах.

Раздраженные взгляды бросать бесполезно: тогда Тендо точно не отстанет.. Ойкава сжимает зубы, пропуская язвительную фразочку мимо ушей, прощается и идет на выход.

– Смотри, какой грозный, – замечает Тендо. – Ууууу.

– Тебе действительно так нравится злить людей?

Тендо вскидывает плечи. Непонятно, то ли пожал плечами, то ли размял шею.

– Он же реагирует. Это забавно.

– Это неприятно.

– Ох, Ива-чан. – Тендо заваливается на стул рядом, вытягивая ноги, а потом загадочно произносит: – Будь у Ойкавы душевная организация чуть потоньше, его бы уже сожрали, а я бы не тратил на него свое драгоценное время. Так-то.

Непонятно, чего он этим добивается, но Ивайзуми испытывает жгучее желание врезать ему по лицу.

– Хаджиме. Отдохнул? Вставай, еще на тебя посмотрим, – доносится голос тренера.

Ивайзуми рад, что ему не нужно продолжать этот разговор.

***

Вечером Ивайзуми приходит домой и падает на кровать. Шевелиться не хочется, думать тоже. Усталость медленно обтекает тело, наливая мышцы тяжестью. Но вопреки ощущениям голова ясна. Смотрины он пережил. Завтра начнутся полноценные тренировки.

Он подтягивает телефон. Экран мигает десятком пропущенных звонков и парой смс. Родители спрашивают, как дела, и ждать ли его на обед в пятницу, бывшая интересуется, не заберет ли он Аки на выходные, Ойкава. Очень много Ойкавы: от жалоб до обещаний придушить Кётани, который…

Ивайзуми отвечает родителям и жене, игнорирует Ойкаву и переворачивается на спину. Между лопатками неприятно тянет. Он на секунду замирает и медленно выдыхает, прислушиваясь к себе.

Надо бы приготовить еду, загрузить стирку…

К черту. Спать. Его первоочередная задача – восстановиться.

Неожиданно приходит мысль, что он так и не видел последний бой Ушиджимы. А у того действительно хорошая ударная техника, есть чему поучиться.

Ивайзуми тратит пару минут на то, чтобы решить, будет он смотреть лежа на животе или вытянув руки вверх. Не хочется ни того, ни другого. В конце концов, он все-таки переворачивается, подтягивает подушку под грудь и кладет перед собой телефон. Он не очень любит маленький экран, это скрадывает половину впечатлений, но мысль идти за ноутбуком просто убийственна.

Ушиджиме организовали «широкий проход» – долгий путь через толпу к октагону. Похоже, обе организации делают на него большие ставки. Он не особо играет на публику: кому-то кивает, иногда пожимает руку. Ивайзуми всегда нравилась его сосредоточенность на деле. Кажется, ничто не способно его отвлечь, пока задача не будет выполнена.  
Реклама:

Его противник кажется выше и мощнее. Ивайзуми помнит, как этот боец бросался обвинениями в сторону Ушиджимы по поводу приема стероидов. Это нормально для Запада. Ивайзуми знает огрехи «Прайда», который готов закрыть глаза на многие вещи. Но он слишком хорошо знает Ушиджиму и его отношение к использованию стимуляторов. Ему просто повезло родиться выше и мощнее среднестатистического японца. Зависть иногда дает о себе знать. В школе Ивайзуми мечтал быть повыше, но потом это как-то отошло на второй план.

Ушиджима выходит на ринг, идет в наступление, несколько ударов, один пропущенный, нокаут. Ивайзуми смотрит на таймер видео в нижнем углу телефона. Действительно тринадцать секунд. Понятно, почему его бои зрелищные. Самому Ивайзуми нужно гораздо больше времени, не хватает сокрушительной мощи или особых приемов. Но он уверен, что в Ширторизаве его научат работать иначе.

Ивайзуми ставит телефон на зарядку. Он не намерен уступать. Ни Ушиджиме, ни кому-то еще. Он сделает все, чтобы добиться успеха.


	2. Chapter 2

Вашиджо учит их плавной технике боя, где удары гасятся и никогда не наносятся в полную силу, чтобы избежать серьезных травм перед соревнованиями. Несмотря на это, в первый раз в спарринг с Ушиджимой Ивайзуми встает неохотно. Подсознание не хочет до конца верить, что это не полноценный бой. Страха нет. Ивайзуми смело идет вперед, наносит удар за ударом и уворачивается, но это не спасает. Его аккуратно и неотвратимо укладывают на пол, придавливая всем весом.

Ивайзуми продолжает бой в партере, но Ушивака берет на болевой и приходиться сдаться.  
Старик одобрительно кивает.

– Хороший бой. Медленный и расчетливый. Вакатоши, в следующий раз не клади его так быстро. Он должен отрабатывать удары на верхнем этаже.

Не клади его так быстро…

Ивайзуми отходит в сторону и сползает по стене. Раньше ему казалось, что он достаточно хорош в том случае, когда бой нужно брать выносливостью. Сейчас ощущение такое, что воздух кончился, а в легкие заливают раскаленный металл. Наверное, если его когда-нибудь собьет грузовик, то ощущения будут примерно такие же. 

– Ты в порядке? – Ушиджима протягивает бутылку с водой.

Пластик приятно холодит пальцы, Ивайзуми благодарно кивает.

В голове все еще звучат слова: «не клади его так быстро», но Ушиджима не виноват в том, что сильнее. Ивайзуми не особо верит в природный талант. Он верит, что любые данные можно развить.

На него никто никогда не возлагал великих надежд. Он ничем не выделялся. Но продолжал упрямо идти от одной победы к другой, пусть иногда и не совсем гладко. Зарабатывая необходимую славу и развивая собственные навыки там, где не хватало природных данных или таланта, он брал трудом. Вставал раньше других, делал больше и не отступал.

И это был его шанс доказать, что он достоин большего.

– Дамочки! – звонкий голос выдергивает его из раздумий и возвращает к реальности. Тендо стоит в дверях, широко раскинув руки, словно вызывает грозу, наблюдая за произведенным эффектом. Вашиджо недовольно переводит взгляд, а в зале повисает тишина. – Я должен всех поздравить с великим праздником пятницы и предложить вам поход в ближайший бар с алкогольными возлияниями для тех, у кого не ожидается боев и без оных для тех, у кого скоро будет бой. А счастливчиками в лотерее оказываются… – Тендо достает сложенный листок из внутреннего кармана и читает, старательно подражая комментаторам на ринге: – Оохира Реон, бой через два месяца на чемпионате в Бостоне, против Кевина Стоуна…

– Подожди-подожди, Тендо, у Кевина же был противник.

Тендо недовольно смотрит на Реона, прервавшего его выступление.

– Отказался. Перелом ребра. Танджи-кун вел переговоры с ассоциацией, я вестник счастья и…

В этот момент в него врезается Ойкава. Оба ошарашенно смотрят друг на друга.

– Ойкава, – задумчиво произносит Тендо. – Знаешь школьное правило?

– Какое?

– По коридорам бегать нельзя! – Тендо делает страшное лицо.

Ойкава отмахивается, потом видит Ивайзуми и вопит на весь зал.

– Приглашение на чемпионат! – потом, видимо, почувствовав неловкость, поворачивается к тренеру: 

– Господин Вашиджо, нас пригласили!

– Дай угадаю, – Тендо изображает трудную работу мысли. Хмурится, стучит пальцем по губам, а потом делает вид, что в голову пришла идея, задирая вверх палец. – Бостон!

– Не смешно.

– Еще как. Почти месяц с тобой в одном доме.

– В одном? – Ойкава ошарашено смотрит на него.

– Да. Обычно Шираторизава снимает для команды помещение на время турнира, при частичном финансировании ассоциации, а на чемпионат должны приехать еще бойцы из Японии, и тренеры приняли решение поселить их вместе. Если бы ты чаще читал мои сообщения, то, возможно, был бы в курсе.

На недовольном лице Ойкавы явственно читается презрение, а Ивайзуми начинает понимать, почему в последнее время Ойкава старательно игнорировал оповещения об смс.

Вашиджо поднимается со своего места и встает в центре зала.

– То, что вас выбрали для чемпионата, совершенно не означает, что вы должны расслабляться. Времени мало. Важно правильно подготовиться и подтянуть все слабые моменты. Я знаю, что вы оба ждали этого шанса, но это также возможность Шираторизавы показать Западу, что у нас есть не только Вакатоши. Реон, это еще один шанс показать себя, Хаджиме, бой снова в легком весе, и это потребует дополнительных усилий. Я уверен, что вы можете, но нас ждет интенсивная подготовка. Вы готовы?

–Да! – отвечают ему хором.

В такую удачу поверить сложно, хочется подойти к Ойкаве, чтобы переспросить, точно ли это и не послышалось ли. Первоначальный восторг сменяется осознанием предстоящих проблем. Очень много работы, снова сгонка и строгая диета. Но Ивайзуми рад, что в него поверили.

Маленький бар переполнен, шум невыносимо давит на виски.  
Ивайзуми чувствует себя не в своей тарелке среди такого количества людей, пусть даже единомышленников. А Ойкаву, который не дал ему уйти, пообещав, что составит компанию, украл Тендо.

Теперь приходится подпирать стену, сверлить его взглядом и ждать. Тендо явно вознамерился разбить лед непонимания и ему неважно, что сам Ойкава от этого не в восторге. С одной стороны Ивайзуми рад, что эти двое начали общаться, а с другой, невероятно бесит, что этот поход в бар не произошло в любой другой день. В конце концов нервы начинают сдавать. Электрички уже не ходят, а такси запросит баснословную сумму. Чтобы удержаться от желания врезать Ойкаве, он проходит через толпу в самый дальний угол. Здесь не так шумно. За столиком в углу сидит Ушиджима.

Ивайзуми думает, что хуже не будет, и подходит ближе:

– Я присяду?

Тот отвлекается от стакана, удивленно смотрит на него несколько секунд и кивает.

Ивайзуми облегченно выдыхает. Здесь хотя бы народа поменьше.

– Ойкава? – спрашивает Ушиджима через несколько минут, в его голосе слышится такое понимание, что Ивайзуми не может удержаться от смешка.

– Тендо? – интересуется он.

В полумраке не видно, кажется, что Ушиджима почти улыбается

– Он убежден, что мне нужно больше общаться с командой.

– Мне кажется, у нас много общего.

Ивайзуми невольно наблюдает за Ушиджимой и вспоминает, что тот из очень богатой семьи. Интересно, почему он пошел в профессиональные бойцы, а не выбрал что-нибудь более подходящее своему статусу?

– Почему ты не поехал домой один? – интересуется Ушиджима, разрывая молчание.

– Не думал, что это займет столько времени, а теперь транспорт не ходит, а моя машина в ремонте.

– Такси?

Ивайзуми молчит некоторое время, но потом все-таки произносит:

– Лишние траты.

– Извини.

– Все нормально. Я просто не хочу тратить больше, чем нужно.

– Я могу тебя отвезти, если хочешь.

– Спасибо, но нет. Ойкава выполнит свое обещание, к тому же не стоит его оставлять здесь одного.  
Реклама:

В этот момент к столику подходят Тендо и Ойкава, хочется протереть глаза и убедиться в том, что это не привиделось: они вполне довольны происходящим.

– Ива-чан, я готов! Спасибо, что подождал… И напоследок, – Ойкава разворачивается к Тендо. – Зачем тебе это?

Тендо выразительно поднимает бровь и выдает:

– Одной жопой на двух стульях не усидишь! Не вижу ничего плохого в том, чтобы немного объединить усилия.

Его громкий смех на несколько секунд заглушает музыку, но даже несмотря на это слышно, как Ушиджима тяжело вздыхает. Ивайзуми ловит себя на мысли, что очень хорошо его понимает.

***

Когда на следующий день тренер отправляет всех на перерыв, Ивайзуми выходит из зала с мыслью, где бы в окрестностях быстро и недорого перекусить. Обычно он берет еду на обед с собой, но из-за вчерашних затянувшихся посиделок все пошло наперекосяк. Кроме того, хотелось пройтись. Ойкава в зал не пришел, хотя обещал угостить обедом за вчерашнюю задержку.

Вчера уже сидя в машине Ойкава признается, что они заключили с Тендо перемирие. Ойкава сомневался в успехе, но готов был попробовать. Можно было вздохнуть спокойно. Ивайзуми почти уверен, что они договорятся.

– Ивайзуми? – Ушиджима выходит следом за ним. – На обед?

– Да, только не знаю, где.

– Могу проводить.

– Я был бы признателен.

Они минуют несколько улиц и выходят к парку, берут еду в ближайшем кафе, после чего садятся на скамейке. Ранняя осень. Пока еще погода располагает к тому, чтобы есть на улице.

Молчание затягивается, на удивление общение с Ушиджимой не предполагает необходимости постоянно говорить, и это несомненный плюс.

– Ушиджима, а почему ты выбрал бои?

– Мне нравится. Мой отец был бойцом, только особых успехов не достиг. Сейчас мы с ним почти не видимся, но я рад, что пошел в смешанные единоборства.

– А я сначала просто занимался борьбой, потом пытался работать по профессии, но меня постоянно тянуло к единоборствам, и решил, что этим можно зарабатывать. Правда, сначала пришлось сложно.

– Я давно не видел тебя в клетке.

– Сложности были. Много сложностей. Ассоциация меня не замечала. Слишком ровные и спокойные бои, а им нужны были зрелища. Интерес возрос после последнего матча.

– Я видел. Ты был хорош.

– Ага, а еще у меня была порвана мышца, и я был дико зол. Наверное, победил только благодаря упрямству. На адреналине даже боли не чувствовал.

Ушиджима смотрит на него с непонятным выражением на лице.

– Мало кто так может. Иногда кажется, это самоубийство, и проще отступить, но со стороны все думают, что знают лучше…

Странное ощущение от этих слов, словно пробивается усталость и раздражение. Мысль перескакивает с одного на другое, и Ивайзуми задает внезапный вопрос:

– Это сложно?

– Что именно?

– Популярность и все остальное? Когда мы занимались единоборствами в детстве, ты не казался любителем излишнего внимания.

– Я и сейчас не любитель. Хочу, чтобы меня реже узнавали.

Ивайзуми только сейчас замечает, как косятся в их сторону. Хорошо, пока людей немного.

– Пойдем. Перерыв заканчивается, – Ушиджима поднимается и накидывает капюшон толстовки.

Кажется, что ему все равно, и окружающее его абсолютно не трогает, но что-то знакомое сквозит в его взгляде и поведении. Совсем недавно Ивайзуми испытывал нечто похожее: ощущение загнанности.

***

Последний курс в университете Тохоку. Еще чуть-чуть, и он получит диплом, но все четче осознает, что особого желания работать по специальности нет. Зато они с Ойкавой тщательно сохраняли все видео боев, из которых можно почерпнуть что-то новое. Медленно, но верно осваивали все новые и новые ступени в боевых искусствах, пока еще только джиу-джитсу и борьбе. На тот момент смешанные боевые единоборства были уже достаточно развиты в Японии, но Ивайзуми пока еще не думал о них всерьез.

Потом Ойкава предложил попробовать поработать вышибалами в ночных клубах, чтобы развивать навыки. Чаще они работали в паре, и если не удавалось договориться, то приходилось решать дело силой. Это было сложное время: учеба, тренировки и работа. В какой–то момент хотелось от всего отказаться, но родители требовали диплом, а тренировки ему безумно нравились. Просыпаясь каждое утро, он все яснее осознавал, что видит себя в смешанных единоборствах, а не в работе по специальности.

И вот тогда Ойкава пришел с предложением заниматься в клубе Аоба Джосай.

– Давай, еще немного, получим дипломы и пойдем в спорт. 

Ивайзуми отнесся к этой идее с изрядной долей скепсиса, но, посетив несколько занятий, ощутил, что у него открылось второе дыхание. Появилась цель и желание двигаться дальше, хотя еще недавно казалось, что он обречен сидеть от звонка до звонка в какой-нибудь компании.

Ойкава продолжал ходить с ним на занятия, но гораздо активнее искал предложения, пытаясь помочь им обоим.

Его идею мало кто поддержал, начиная от девушки, заканчивая родителями, потом был выпускной и неожиданно удачный дебют как бойца. Они с Ойкавой посетили несколько бойцовских шоу, Ивайзуми одержал уверенные победы и даже скопил денег на свадьбу. Казалось, что все налаживается, но потом в его карьере начался спад и переменный успех. Как раз тогда родился Аки, денег стало катастрофически не хватать, Ивайзуми пришлось снова подрабатывать вышибалой и выслушивать наставления родителей о том, что следует одуматься и идти по специальности. Он уже начал просматривать объявления о работе и ходить на стажировки, когда ему предложили участие в очередном реалити-шоу и в случае победы обещали большой гонорар и контракт с Прайдом. Это была отличная возможность, и Ивайзуми согласился.

Тогда он еще не знал, что это окажется гонка на выживание, которая потребует всех его ресурсов и времени. К концу передачи Ханако подала на развод. Им все-таки удалось сохранить хорошие отношения, и Ивайзуми до сих пор благодарен ей за это, но в тот момент начало казаться, что он все делает не так. Возникла мысль, что стоило бы от всего отказаться. Но что бы у него тогда осталось? Он полностью сосредоточился на победе и выиграл. После этого еще долго преследовало ощущение, что эта победа замешана на его собственной крови.

В Прайде он провел несколько боев, но все они были недостаточно хороши. Обычная техническая победа. Ему снова нужно было прыгнуть выше головы, чтобы чего-нибудь добиться.

Ойкава начал вести переговоры с залом Шираторизава, наступив на горло собственной гордости и ненависти к Ушиджиме, который тренировался там уже третий год. Тренер Вашиджо выбирал только лучших и тренировал их соответственно. Претенденты на бои на профессиональном уровне проходили строгий отбор, но Ивайзуми хорошо зарекомендовал себя, и они надеялись, что это сыграет свою роль. Вашиджо внимательно выслушал Ойкаву, согласился со многими его доводами, но поставил условие, что в следующем бою на местном шоу Ивайзуми должен одержать победу. Проблема была в том, что бои проводились в легком весе, а на подготовку оставалось меньше месяца.

Ивайзуми помнит, как тяжело было. Это были напряженные три недели подготовки и бешеная сгонка веса перед боем. А потом…

Надрыв мыщцы. Острая боль. Такое случается из–за чрезмерной «забитости» волокон. После сокращения не происходит привычного расслабления, мышца держится в напряжении и при неудачном движении может случиться разрыв. Такое бывает. Врача они звать не стали.  
Реклама:

Что и когда пошло не так, Ивайзуми не знает. Сознание отрезало болевые импульсы. Важным было одно: через час у него бой, и он должен был на него выйти.

Слишком долго он к этому шел. Здесь и сейчас сломаться было бы унизительным.

– Ива-чан, я тебя не выпущу!

Ойкава метался в маленьком пространстве раздевалки, ерошил волосы, уже умудрился сдернуть с себя галстук и вытирал им лицо.

– Ты понимаешь, если ты сейчас откажешься, мы можем…

– Нет, я не могу отказаться.

– Боец, который вышел и проиграл, намного хуже бойца, который не вышел. У тебя травма, в конце концов.

– Это не оправдание.

– Упрямый придурок!

Ивайзуми сделал подзывающий жест рукой, и когда Ойкава подошел ближе, поймал его за отворот пиджака.

– Мы с тобой очень долго к этому шли. Отступить сейчас – значит, наплевать на все усилия. Я перетерплю. Хоть ребра мне сломают, хоть ногу, я этот бой выиграю. Это наш шанс, понимаешь? Тебе половина спонсоров просто на слово поверила, поставила на темную лошадку. Думаешь, я не понимаю в какой жопе мы окажемся, если я сейчас развернусь и уйду? Нет уж.

Он отпустает руку, Ойкава выпрямляется и поправляет пиджак. Его руки дрожали, а в глаза Ивайзуми он старался не смотреть.

– Я беспокоюсь за тебя больше, чем за всякие контракты.

– Хороший менеджер смотрит на два шага вперед. Не ты ли мне это говорил?

– Я. Я и смотрю. Если ты получишь более серьезную травму, то будет еще хуже.

– Значит, сделаю все, чтобы ее не получить, – усмехнулся Ивайзуми. Откуда–то изнутри поднималась волна злого азарта.

В этот момент их позвали на ринг.

Обязательная процедура перед многими соревнованиями – набрать вес, а потом максимально сбросить, чтобы иметь преимущество. Сгонка веса перед выступлениями всегда подхлестывала. Это как ритуал перед каждым боем. Ограничения порождают голод, а противник воспринимается как препятствие между тобой и едой, водой и всеми остальными благами, которые ты можешь получить после победы. Других вариантов нет.

Когда Ивайзуми шел к клетке, в его голове прокручивались варианты ведения боя. Из-за надрыва мышцы его подвижность ограничивалась. Если противник решит переводить бой в партер, то Ивайзуми не сможет успешно работать ногами. Значит, все зависело от ударной техники в кратчайшие сроки.

Ивайзуми провел рекордный для себя бой и уложил противника в первом раунде.

За размышлениями они успели дойти до зла. Ивайзуми замирает на пороге и смотрит в спину Ушиджиме.

Все это уже воспоминания, но он хорошо помнит свои ощущения. Каждый раз утром видел в зеркало свои глаза, когда казалось, что лучше не будет никогда. И абсолютно так же сейчас на мир смотрел Ушиджима.


	3. Chapter 3

Следующая неделя проходит в каком-то бешеном ритме. Все идет по кругу: тренировки-душ-сон. Ивайзуми знает, что если выключить эмоции и придерживаться строгого распорядка, можно вытеснить лишние мысли. Снова приближается пятница, и он договаривается с бывшей женой о том, чтобы свозить сына в зоопарк и к родителям на ужин. Почти всю субботу он спит, а в воскресенье с трудом отдирает себя от подушки.

Ойкава сегодня едет с Тендо на встречу со спонсорами. Перед чемпионатом у них появляется очень много совместных дел. Сначала Ойкава возмущается, а потом начинает следить и перенимать опыт. Их словесные пикировки сходят на нет. Его собственное отношение к Тендо тоже меняется. Он явно лучше, чем хочет казаться.

Уже в поезде Ивайзуми ловит себя на мысли, что безнадежно отвык от людей. Остается только надеяться, что его Фольксваген скоро починят. Мысли лениво ползут, замедляются, и он чуть не пропускает свою станцию.

Встречи с сыном не такие уж и частые. Он пытается не обделять его вниманием, но с переходом в Шираторизаву это становится все сложнее. Он чувствует, что не справляется с ответственностью за воспитание сына.

Уже на входе его захватывает вихрь детских эмоций. Аки за несколько минут вываливает на него все сведения о своей жизни, что ел, куда ходил, что было в садике. Ханако вручает ему сумку и машет на прощание. К вечеру Ивайзуми кажется, что он все знает о жирафах, львах и лемурах. Зато желание заснуть улетучивается.

Словно в противовес прогулке, ужин у родителей проходит тихо. Ивайзуми старается молчать, чтобы не поднимать больные темы. Его спасает разговорчивый Аки, который рассказывает о походе в зоопарк и катании на лодочке. Мама улыбается и кивает.

– А еще я пойду на дзюдо. Я хочу быть как папа.

Ивайзуми замирает, а родители мигом мрачнеют.

– Хаджиме, ты считаешь, что это хорошая идея? – интересуется мать таким тоном, что Ивайзуми кажется, что ему снова лет девять, и он разбил горшок с ее любимым комнатным растением.

– Он идет на тренировки для развития, а не в большой спорт.

– Одно от другого недалеко. Мы тоже, когда отдавали тебя в спортивную секцию, не думали, что ты когда-нибудь забудешь о том, что у тебя есть диплом университета Тохоку.

– Я помню, но сейчас он мне не нужен.

– Конечно, ты ждешь, когда тебе переломают все кости, – мама поднимается и идет на кухню, где начинает шумно и напоказ греметь посудой. Ивайзуми проглатывает фразу о том, что бои без правил намного менее травматичны, чем тот же бокс.

– Она беспокоится, – поясняет отец. – Поверь, мы в любом случае будем тобой гордиться…

– Но пока я не оправдываю ваших ожиданий?

Отец замолкает.

– Тебе уже двадцать восемь. Ты ни разу не работал по профессии.

– Почти. Папа, я не хочу работать в одной компании с девяти до восьми, так же, как ты. Я очень уважаю тебя и твою работу. Но я так не смогу.

– Ладно. Оставим этот разговор, – прерывает его явно расстроенный отец.

Аки сидит непривычно тихий, напряженно прислушиваясь к разговорам взрослых. Он очень хорошо чувствует настроение, но не понимает причины. Ивайзуми поднимается со стула, успокаивающе ерошит ему волосы и начинает собирать грязную посуду. Настроение падает в ноль, но он старается этого не показывать. За окном поднимается ветер, начинает стремительно темнеть. Нужно торопиться, чтобы успеть отвести Аки домой до того, как пойдет дождь.

***

Когда они заходят в подъезд, город накрывает ливень. Аки грустно смотрит за дверь и говорит:

– Папа, может, останешься?

Ивайзуми представляет дорогу отсюда в самую раннюю рань утром на поезде, полном потных людей, и отрицательно качает головой.

– Извини, малыш. Слишком долго добираться. Сейчас я передам тебя маме и пойду.

– Может, почитаешь мне книжку перед сном?

Ивайзуми смотрит на часы: небольшой запас времени до последней электрички у него еще есть.

– Хорошо, прочитаю.

От эмоций и впечатлений Аки засыпает очень быстро. Ивайзуми еще некоторое время сидит рядом, разглядывая картинки в детской книжке.

Ханако ждет его в коридоре.

Все-таки близких отношений у них так и не получилось. Хотя, возможно, он сам виноват. Не стоило питать иллюзий. Да, у них были хорошие отношения, но особой любви так и не случилось.

– Ты возьмешь его на следующие выходные?

– В этот раз нет. Я уже его предупредил. Усиленные тренировки. У меня бой через два месяца.

– М, понятно.

– Прости, что не сообщил раньше. У меня еще и машина сломалась.

– Машина? Хаджиме, ты что, на поезде?

– Ну да, а что? – взгляд невольно падает на часы, и он понимает, что совершенно не следил за временем.

– Одевайся быстрее. Я достану тебе зонт.

***

На поезд он бездарно опаздывает. Еще и промок до нитки. Зонт слабо спасает от косого дождя и луж. Уже на середине пути в кроссовках хлюпает.

Остановившись под козырьком остановки, он прикидывает варианты попасть домой. Картина вырисовывается мрачная. На автобус тоже надеяться не приходится.  
.  
В темноте вспыхивают фары. Он приободряется, но вскоре становится видно, что это не автобус. Ивайзуми тяжело вздыхает и достает телефон, чтобы вызвать такси.

– Ивайзуми! – машина останавливается, и с водительского сидения на него смотрит Ушиджима. – Садись.  
Он ошарашенно смотрит на Ушиджиму. Как он вообще узнал его на темной трассе в дождь?

– Мне далеко, - предупреждает он, справившись с удивлением.

– Садись. Разберемся.

В машине тепло и как-то не по себе. Кожаный салон, подозрительная чистота, сразу становится неловко за свой потрепанный вид.

– Я намочу тебе сидения, – удрученно говорит Ивайзуми.

– Не страшно. Куда тебе?

– В Мияги. – Ушивака присвистывает. – Я же говорю, далеко. Я к бывшей жене ездил.

– Я могу тебе предложить переночевать у меня, если у тебя не будет после этого проблем.

Ивайзуми усмехается.

– Ты же не собираешься разделать меня на органы и продать на черный рынок. Знаешь, вообще это самое здравое сейчас предложение. Завтра с утра все равно тренировка. Если я тебе не помешаю, тогда я только «за».

В панорамные окна в квартире Ушиджимы можно увидеть большую часть города. Ивайзуми с любопытством разглядывает неподвижно стоящие огни зданий, ленты дорог и россыпь менее плотных кварталов, иногда в небе мигают огни пролетающих самолетов. Внутри бурлит непередаваемое чувство восторга и какой-то совершенно детской ассоциации с новым годом. Хотя до него еще очень далеко.

Но стоит обернуться, как это ощущение пропадает. Квартира Ушиджимы напоминает пустую и бездушную студию для каких-нибудь важных мероприятий. Словно его самого тут никогда не бывает. Только возле кровати пространство более или менее жилое. Висят пояса, по тумбочкам лежат книги, кое-какие тренажеры.  
Реклама:

– Ушиджима, ты часто здесь бываешь?

– Я больше провожу времени в гостиницах. Иногда в доме матери, но после развода редко там бываю.

Ивайзуми кивает и подсаживается к барной стойке, заменяющей Ушиджиме стол. Лампы высвечивают деревянную поверхность белым светом, отделяя ее от темноты остальной комнаты. Создается впечатление комнаты для допроса.

Ушиджима ставит перед Ивайзуми чашку с чаем. От нее исходит травянистый запах с нотками молока, перебивая ощущение отчужденности. Сам он садится напротив, стягивает пиджак. Ивайзуми вспоминает, что Ушиджима никогда не носил галстуки. 

Кажется, что спокойствие Ушиджимы распространяется на окружающих, меняя пространство. От внезапного телефонного звонка они оба вздрагивают.

На экране высвечивается «Дуракава», и Ивайзуми борется с искушением нажать на «отбой», но совесть не позволяет ему этого сделать. На часах почти половина двенадцатого ночи, а насколько знает Ивайзуми, Ойкава с Тендо собирались пройтись по барам. Зная этих двоих, они легко могли влезть в неприятности.

– Что у тебя случилось? – рявкает он в трубку.

– Ооооо, Йвайзуми-сан, вы оказывается очень суроооовый.

Ивайзуми удивленно моргает, слыша знакомые чуть растянутые гласные, но догадка требует подтверждения.

– Тендо?

Ушиджима поднимает вопросительный взгляд.

– Он самый. Ойкава звонил тебе, но отлучился до туалета, кажется, ему нехорошо, мы решили немного отметить, но немного перестарались. Он сказал, что ты можешь нас выручить.

Ивайзуми набирает в грудь воздух, потом отводит руку с телефоном от уха и зажимает динамик.

– Это Ойкава. С ним Тендо. Они нажрались где-то в баре и просят, чтобы их спасли.

– Мы можем забрать их на моей машине, – пожимает плечами Ушиджима.

Ивайзуми и кивает и требует с Тендо адрес.

***

– Мне никогда не было так хреново и хорошо одновременно, – Ойкава сползает по заднему сидению. – Хреново от выпивки и хорошо от осознания того, что я еду на дорогой машине по ночному городу. Кожаное сидение так прекрасно холодит лицо.

Тендо сдавленно хихикает.

– Если у тебя такие запросы, то нужно больше зарабатывать или искать не девушку, а спонсора.

– Ах ты…

На заднем сидении завязывается потасовка.

– Пристегнитесь, – коротко бросает Ушиджима.

Потасовка стихает, а Ойкава недовольно заявляет:

– Ива-чан, зачем ты его вообще взял?

– Если ты не заметил, он любезно согласился за тобой заехать, так что если тебя вдруг затошнит, скажи об этом сразу. Не хватало еще за тебя краснеть.

– Я ехал за Сатори, – замечает Ушиджима. В зеркало заднего вида видно, как Тендо бросает победный взгляд на Ойкаву.

– Вот! Видишь!

– А я ехал за тобой. Так что угомонись. Вообще мог заказать такси.

– И куда бы я поехал?

– Домой.

– Там Эмико. Ты думаешь, что она мне простит?

– Кстати,она звонила, – перебил его Тендо. – Я видел это имя на экране телефона, когда набирал Ивайзуми.

Ойкава страдальчески свел брови.

– А ты сам что?

– А я что? Я честно сказал, что буду пьяный и переночую где-то, чтобы не будить ребенка.

– Тендо, у тебя есть ребенок? – спрашивает Ивайзуми.

– Ну да, а что в этом такого удивительного? Я что, не могу быть примерным семьянином?

– Сказал он, напившись в баре, – хихикает Ойкава.

– Уж кто бы говорил, – фыркает Тендо, глядя, как тот возится, укладываясь так, чтобы его меньше трясло. – Я уж всяко лучше тебя выгляжу.

– Тендо хороший отец, – замечает Ушиджима, делая крутой поворот.

– Ой, – вырывается у Ойкавы.

Ивайзуми чует неладное.

– Ушиджима, тормози.

Тендо с Ивайзуми вытаскивают Ойкаву в кусты и ждут, когда ему полегчает. Благо дождь уже кончился.

– Тендо, а тебе не тяжело совмещать?

– Ты о чем?

– О детях и работе.

Тендо закуривает, прищуривается, а потом смотрит на Ивайзуми с пониманием:

– Сколько твоему?

– Четыре.

– Моему меньше. Не поверишь, могу запомнить любые цифры из договора или даты боев, но как доходит дело до дней рождений или чего-то такого, память подводит. Хорошо, есть напоминалки, – он молчит некоторое время. – Я бы не сказал, тяжело или легко. Контролируемо. Понимаешь, мы такие люди, у которых есть план, вот, например, у меня в ежедневнике есть записи вроде «полчаса чтения перед сном» или «поход с женой в ресторан» или «поездка в аквапарк». Многим может показаться, что это сухо и бесчувственно, но когда я провожу это время, то провожу его с семьей, потому что не пытаюсь сделать два дела одновременно или быть мысленно где-то еще. Конечно, есть такие моменты, когда мне надо везти бойца в другую страну, вместо того, чтобы читать книжки на ночь. Но это моя работа. Она нас кормит. Моя семья должна это понимать, но я знаю, что для них это непросто.

– Мы с женой из-за этого расстались.

– Ой, поверь мне, не из-за этого. Это повод, а не причина. Просто некоторые идут с тобой по одной дороге и им это нравится, а кто-то нет. Вот и все. Вот этому придурку, который, судя по всему, уже уснул в кустах, точно с нами по пути, – Тендо смеется и тушит сигарету. – Понесли его назад. Я сам, если честно, уже на ногах не стою.

К моменту, когда они добираются до дома Ушиджимы, оба менеджера уже спят и не просыпаются, даже когда их вытаскивают из машины, тащат до лифта и складывают на диване. Ушиджима стягивает с Тендо пиджак и вешает его на спинку стула, Ивайзуми заваливает Ойкаву на диван. И снимает с него свитер. Если у кого-то из них завтра встреча, это оставит им шанс выглядеть прилично.

Ивайзуми надеется, что места на диване хватит и ему, но, похоже, придется просить у Ушиджимы футон. Он озвучивает эту мысль, когда Ушиджима возвращается из душа.

– Можешь спать на кровати, но если тебе неловко, я могу его достать.

– Да я думал, что это ты будешь против… Эй, с чего это мне будет неловко?

– Ойкава наверняка рассказал тебе.

Ивайзуми запоздало вспоминает о разговоре с Ойкавой, версии бывшей жены и каких-то газетных статьях.

– А, говорил что-то, – Ивайзуми снимает футболку и растягивается на своей половине кровати. Она достаточно большая, чтобы не чувствовать неловкость, постоянно сталкиваясь с Ушиджимой локтями. – Да мало ли кто что говорит. Я не особо верю слухам.

– Это не слухи.

Ивайзуми приподнимается на локте и пытается рассмотреть лицо Ушиджимы в темноте.

– То есть, хочешь сказать, что она действительно тебя застала.

– Нет. Это преувеличение. Она просто догадалась. Я считаю, что ты должен об этом знать. Я все еще могу достать футон.

– Забей, и спокойной ночи.

Наверное, будь Ушиджима чуть более эмоциональным, Ивайзуми воспринял бы все немного иначе. Или он просто не мог поверить, в сам факт.

– Ивайзуми.

– М?

– Спасибо.

***

Ивайзуми тяжело выныривает из сна под топот, шум тостера, гудение фена и голоса. Тендо с Ойкавой снуют из одного угла квартиры в другой. Оба выглядят растрепанными, но вполне бодрыми.

– Мы шас уйдем, – пытается проговорить Ойкава жуя.

Тендо в зоне кухни, наклонившись с тостом во рту, пытается высушить волосы феном.

– Тендо, у меня есть гель! – сообщает Ойкава.

Тот протягивает руку, не прерывая своего занятия.

Ивайзуми смотрит на часы и стонет: 5:30 утра.

– Вы чокнутые?!

–Тссс, не разбуди Вакатоши, у него будильник на шесть тридцать, – Тендо наконец выпрямляется. – А у нас встреча со спонсорами. Спасибо, что выручили вчера!  
Реклама:

– У нас? – Ивайзуми переводит взгляд с одного на другого.

– У меня, – уточняет Тендо, натягивая пиджак. – Но он изъявил желание поехать. Мастер–класс от Тендо Сатори.

Ивайзуми переводит удивленный взгляд на Ойкаву.

Тот разводит руками.

– Я не дурак отказываться от возможности.

– Саке объединяет, – Тендо назидательно поднимает палец. – Все. Мы поехали. Дверь мы захлопнем. Будильник у Вакатоши стоит. Ждем вас в зале в девять часов.

В прихожей хлопает дверь, Ивайзуми валится на подушку и зарывается в нее лицом. Кажется, эти двое демоны, иначе бы ни за что не встали после такой веселой ночки.

Когда он просыпается во второй раз, в квартире пахнет кофе, а Ушиджима стоит у барной стойки и сонно смотрит на кофеварку.

– Это напоминает идолопоклонничество, – замечает Ивайзуми, лежа на кровати. Ушиджима переводит на него вопросительный взгляд. – Ты даришь ей воду и зерна, а она превращает их в напиток богов.

Ушиджима удивленно моргает и произносит:

– Прости, я тебя разбудил.

– Мне вообще-то тоже на тренировку.

– Думал, ты захочешь подольше поспать после вчерашнего. Кофе будешь?

– И кофе буду и пробежку буду. Ты же наверняка на нее собираешься?

Ушиджима кивает.

– Вот и отлично. Только я должен попросить у тебя лишнюю спортивную форму, если есть. Я не был готов к такому повороту событий.

***

Утро обдает прохладой и свежестью. Залив необычайно тихий. Все-таки есть свои прелести в том, чтобы жить на побережье. Асфальт медленно высыхает причудливыми узорами. Ивайзуми старается поддерживать медленный темп, чтобы не поскользнуться, но Ушиджима заметно его опережает, поэтому он чуть ускоряется.

– Не надо мне поддаваться.

– У нас совместная пробежка, – отрезает Ушиджима.

– И в чем смысл, если ты не получаешь нужной нагрузки.

– Эта будет низкой интенсивности. Тоже важно.

– Ах, ты… – Ивайзуми ускоряется и бежит с ним плечом к плечу. Упрямо не желая уступать.

– Выдохнешься.

– Будет… высокой… интенсивности… или как там… – Ивайзуми чувствует, как начинает задыхаться, приходится остановиться, чтобы прокашляться. Перед глазами ползут белые круги, а в груди жжет. Ушиджима замирает в ожидании.

– Ладно, зато мне есть, к чему стремиться, – заявляет Ивайзуми, отдышавшись. Ушиджима протягивает ему воду, кладет ладонь на плечо и чуть сжимает пальцы. Он тут же убирает руку, но ощущение от прикосновения остается надолго.

– Нам пора, – замечает он, глядя на часы.


	4. Chapter 4

Вроде бы ничего не меняется.

После их ночного разговора Ивайзуми несколько раз думает о том, что сказал ему Ушиджима, но окончательно понимает, что это его не беспокоит. Зато становится понятна «охота», которая разгорелась в сети после очередного интервью его бывшей жены. Ситуацию усугубляло отсутствие в его окружении хотя бы одной женщины, которая могла сойти за пассию.

– Давай найдем тебе кого-нибудь? – шепотом уламывает его Тендо, держа «лапы» на очередной тренировке. – Ну, походит за тобой, глазки построит. Поулыбается на камеру. Попозирует где надо.

– Тендо, мне никто не нужен, – чтобы сказать это, Ушиджима ловит момент между ударами, чтобы не сбивать дыхание.

– Ты не понимаешь… – шипит Тендо, но этот этап тренировки заканчивается, и он недовольно морщится.

Тендо прав, но только отчасти. Это может исправить ситуацию, но если допустить ошибку в выборе кандидатки, то все рискует стать еще хуже. За информацию подобного рода многие глянцевые издания и интернет-ресурсы предложили бы огромные деньги, и устоять перед подобным соблазном было бы сложно.

Ивайзуми сочувствует Ушиджиме. Его популярность напоминает хорошо освещенную клетку с толпой зевак вокруг. На его месте Ивайзуми бы невыносимо хотелось спрятаться, возможно, Ушиджима остро испытывает ту же потребность и из-за этого все больше замыкается в себе. И самое странное, кажется, что никто этого не замечает.

Тем временем их совместные обеды становятся регулярными. Можно не озвучивать предложение вслух, достаточно лишь утвердительно кивнуть на вопросительный взгляд Ушиджимы. Недалеко от зала полно мест, где можно перекусить. Теплая осень затягивается, давая возможность не сидеть в тесном помещении с многочисленными людьми. На улице люди спешат по своим делам и реже разглядывая незнакомцев.

Вашиджо все чаще ставит их в спарринг. Это помогает посмотреть на свои привычки со стороны. Ивайзуми считает, что ему не хватает терпения и сдержанности, а вспышка эмоций часто губит исход боя. С Ушиджимой они проводят долгие часы, тренируя ударную технику, а с остальными развивают другие навыки. К концу дня Ивайзуми часто чувствует, как нестерпимо сводит лопатки, болят плечи, а руки наливаются тяжестью.

Это вызывает беспокойство. Врач по реабилитации предупреждала, что его неспособность расслабляться стала причиной прошлой травмы. Приходится снова обращаться к ней , чтобы не допустить повторения. Ему прописывают обширный курс терапии, включающий массаж и бассейн. Но выполнять инструкции врача в точности получается не всегда. На третье посещение ему делают выговор и добавляют к массажу комплекс упражнений на расслабление для того, чтобы он мог заниматься сам.

Ивайзуми постепенно осваивается в команде, но чувствует, что окончательно своим станет еще не скоро. Но ему достаточно общения с Ушиджимой, хотя немного непривычно, что Ойкава почти перестал появляться в зале. У них остаются редкие телефонные разговоры, смс и сообщения в интернете.

– Чувствую себя многодетной матерью, – жалуется Ойкава вечерами.

– Или курицей-наседкой, – фыркает Ивайзуми.

– Ива-чан, ты слишком жесток! – тянет Ойкава в трубку. – Как твои тренировки?

– Все отлично.

– Тендо говорит, что тебя там не щадят.

– Я знал, на что шел. Я рассчитываю победить в Америке.

– Ну и отлично. О, извини, Ива-чан, и спокойной ночи. Сатори на второй линии. Я отключаюсь.

В трубке раздаются короткие гудки. И когда эти двое стали называть друг друга по имени?

Тендо в зале тоже почти не появляется. Похоже, подготовка к поездке в Америку идет полным ходом. Отъезд запланирован за три недели до мероприятия, чтобы пройти акклиматизацию и поучаствовать в нескольких рекламных кампаниях. Вашиджо предупреждает, что тренировки в этот период будут облегченные, но более разнообразные, так как будет возможность потренироваться с другими японскими бойцами. Грозит серьезными наказаниями за нарушения режима. Сам он в Америку не поедет, останется тренировать бойцов в школе. В том числе Ушиджиму, которому предстоит серьезный бой за звание чемпиона в полутяжелом весе через несколько месяцев.

Среди предписаний врача значится посещение бассейна, и хорошо, что в Шираторизаве он есть. Правда, из-за усиленного режима Ивайзуми может посещать его только рано утром или совсем поздно вечером, и поэтому очень радуется, когда его машину наконец возвращают из ремонта.

По вечерам в бассейне собираются группы детей после своих занятий, шумно плещущиеся под руководством своего тренера. А вот по утрам почти всегда пусто, лишь иногда встречаются один или два человека.

В очередной раз приехав к восьми утра, Ивайзуми с удивлением смотрит на машину Ушиджимы на парковке. Сам Ушиджима обнаруживается в бассейне.

– Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, – голос резонирует в пустом помещении.

– Удивительно, что я могу ходить в бассейн?

Ивайзуми смущается.

– Нет, просто не ожидал.

Он спускается в воду и проплывает от одной стены до другой. Прохлада обтекает тело, но Ивайзуми чувствует, что скопившееся напряжение ощутимо мешает движению. Хотя назначения врача немного облегчили его жизнь, но непривычные нагрузки дают о себе знать.

Он постоянно прокручивает в голове последние события. Сейчас его беспокоит предстоящий бой, но кроме этого в сознании навязчиво всплывают слова родителей, реплики журналистов и обещания сыну. Он почти физически чувствует, как ответственность давит на плечи.

Дыхание сбивается, где-то в груди стягивает острой болью, и Ивайзуми спешно хватается рукой за лестницу. В подреберье тянет, мешая вдохнуть. Похоже, сегодня не лучший день для тренировки в бассейне. Не хватало еще наглотаться воды. Он поднимается по лестнице и тратит несколько секунд, чтобы раздышаться. Потом машет Ушиджиме и идет к выходу.

Более серьезный мышечный спазм настигает его в душевой. Боль прошибает от спины к плечам и вцепляется в шею. Флакон с гелем для душа падает на кафель, а Ивайзуми зажмуривается, шумно втягивая воздух. Тело сжимает незримой пружиной. Он пробует поднять руки, но закаменевшие мышцы его не слушаются, а болевые ощущения усиливаются.

Ивайзуми матерится сквозь зубы, прикидывая варианты решения проблемы. Никого нет, так что позвать кого-нибудь вряд ли удастся. Резко шевелиться нельзя иначе можно порвать мышцу снова. Единственный вариант – попытаться медленно растянуть или размять мышцу.

Ивайзуми подается под теплую воду, надеясь, что это хоть немного поможет. Затем миллиметр за миллиметром он поднимает руку, чувствуя, как жгучая боль расползается по мышцам, словно она встала «поперек» основного движения и стопорит всю работу. Но он продолжает поднимать руку, стараясь не обращать внимания на неприятные ощущения.  
Реклама:

– Ивайзуми, – похоже, что в голосе Ушиджимы впервые прорезаются нотки удивления.

– У меня свело спину. Я не могу шевелиться. И прости за мой голый вид, но не мог бы ты мне помочь?

Ивайзуми старается максимально четко сформулировать задачу. Мышечные спазмы – это частая проблема. Любой боец знает, что делать в такой ситуации. Проблема в том, что не всегда это можно сделать самому.

Вода выключается, а затем Ушиджима оборачивает его бедра полотенцем, заправляя край на пояснице.

– Спасибо, – вряд ли вид голого мужика может смутить Ушиджиму, скорее он беспокоится, что Ивайзуми будет некомфортно.

– Где? – на влажную спину ложится тяжелая ладонь. Ивайзуми уверен, что она горячая, но из-за жидкого огня, растекающегося по телу, он почти не чувствует перепадов температуры.

– Больше от подлопаточной области к плечам и к шее.

Пальцы Ушиджимы проходятся в названном направлений, неторопливо растирая. Ивайзуми жмурится и шипит сквозь сжатые зубы.

– Больно?

– Терпимо, – в спину словно насыпали металлических обломков разной формы. Он чувствует, как давление усиливается, а под чужими пальцами проскальзывают плотные участки спазмированных мышц.

Руки Ушиджимы медленно скользят вдоль позвоночника до границы полотенца, а там расходятся к бокам. По телу пробегает дрожь, и тут же прошибает на холодный пот, когда Ушиджима усиливает давление на самые болезненные участки.

Напряжение понемногу уходит. Ивайзуми начинает медленно разгибаться. Ладони Ушиджимы проходятся в последний раз по всем мышцам, и он отстраняется. Ивайзуми делает несколько осторожных пробных движений.

– Не торопись, а то заклинит снова.

Ивайзуми медленно выдыхает, полностью выпрямляясь.

– Спасибо, Ушиджима. Без тебя было намного хуже.

– Сделай с этим что-нибудь. На бой так выходить нельзя.

– Я это понимаю.

Ивайзуми поворачивается, но Ушиджимы уже нет, а в дальней кабинке включается вода.

***

Легкая неловкость после происшествия утром все еще дает о себе знать и по дороге на обед.

– Спасибо еще раз.

– Не за что, но я еще раз повторюсь, что эту проблему надо решить до поездки.

– Я уже ходил к врачу, – Ивайзуми раздраженно ерошит волосы. – Он сказал, если терапия не поможет, значит, дело не только в физиологии, а это хуже.

– Если проблема не в физиологии, тогда в чем?

Вопрос неожиданно слишком прост, почему-то именно самый банальный ответ не приходил в голову.

– Нервное напряжение, – мрачно констатирует Ивайзуми. – Похоже, я слишком много на себя беру.

– Это нормально перед боем. Потом входишь в привычный ритм, и все представляется очередной тренировкой.

– Я больше не из-за боя беспокоюсь, а из-за того, что могу не справиться.

– Ивайзуми, если постоянно себе твердить, что это твой шанс, то это всегда будет только шансом. Почему ты стал заниматься единоборствами? 

– Потому что мне это нравится.

– Так что изменилось? – Ушиджима останавливается и смотрит на него в упор. От этого тяжелого внимательного взгляда становится не по себе. – Не надо об этом забывать. Ради чего ты все это делаешь. Не повторяй чужих ошибок.

– Ушиджима, у тебя было что-то похожее?

Ивайзуми понимает, что зашел слишком далеко, но уверен, что спросить об этом сейчас будет правильно.

Ушиджима отводит взгляд. Думает несколько секунд, взвешивая каждое слово, а потом тяжело вздыхает.

– Да. От меня тоже ждали определенных решений. Из-за этого я сейчас почти не общаюсь с семьей. Они считают, что я занимаюсь недостойным видом спорта, что я зря развелся с женой, что… – Ушиджима осекается, но Ивайзуми понимает, что еще он хотел сказать. – Всегда будут недовольные. Не всегда будет сопутствовать удача, но если тебе это важно, то надо просто продолжать идти. К тому же, я уверен, что у тебя все получится.

– Конечно, ведь я тренируюсь с чемпионом, – Ивайзуми улыбается Ушиджиме и на какой-то момент ему кажется, что он видит смущение на его лице. – У меня есть предложение. Нарушить строгую диету и дойти до ближайшей забегаловки с «неспортивной едой». Что скажешь?

– Я не одобряю, – прямо говорит Ушиджима, но спустя пару секунд добавляет. – Но в порядке исключения соглашусь.

Нарушения рациона – это не самая серьезная ошибка. Хотя зависит от масштабов катастрофы. Перед выездными соревнованиями, когда они с Ойкавой еще занимались в Аоба Джосай, произошла диверсия. Мацукава и Ханамаки, воспользовавшись отсутствием тренера и ничего не сказав Ивайзуми, неделю закупались по вечерам в какой-нибудь забегаловке. После чего были пойманы с поличным. Ивайзуми и Ирихата сделали все, чтобы превратить следующую неделю в филиал ада на земле. Но еще хуже было потом. По предварительным результатам ни один из них не вписывался в нужный вес. Поэтому за два дня до взвешивания они сидели в саунах и в солевой ванне под строгим контролем. В итоге в вес они все-таки попали, но запомнили этот случай на всю жизнь. Больше срывов распорядка никогда не было.

Сейчас, разворачивая бумагу и вдыхая дразнящие запахи, Ивайзуми думает, что поддаться соблазну очень просто. Но он слишком ценит свой труд, чтобы превратить это в привычку или зависимость. Правда, иногда кажется, что собственные рамки мешают ему жить.

Ушиджима прав. Нужно делать то, что нравится, и не изменять себе.

Впереди три недели в Америке.

Ивайзуми ловит себя на мысли, что ему будет не хватать Ушиджимы.


	5. Chapter 5

Примерно за месяц до начала чемпионата Шираторизава снимает дом в пригороде Бостона. Вашиджо на это время полностью передает свои полномочия тренера Тендо. Для Ивайзуми это становится неожиданностью.

– Вообще-то у меня пояс есть и соответствующие знания, – осуждающе отвечает Тендо на немой вопрос в глазах Ивайзуми. – Я над собой работаю, между прочим, но Танджи-кун намного опытнее. Он обещал выходить на связь по скайпу, в остальном я ваш господин, – и гордо выпячивает грудь.

Ойкава тем временем перенимает некоторые его дела и носится по городу с утра и до вечера, а ближе к ночи они заседают на кухне с бумагами и договорами. За последнее время их перемирие переросло в серьезное сотрудничество.

Позже в дом прибывают Киндаичи и Кётани, которые должны на следующей неделе участвовать в выездных боях ассоциации. К концу первой недели Куроо, Яку, Лев для участия в турнире UFC и Бокуто с Акааши для той же цели. Вместе с ними прибыли также Некомата и Мизогучи.

Видеть бывшего тренера немного неловко.

– Ивайзуми, можешь не беспокоиться, мы прекрасно понимаем твое стремление. Только смотри, не перемани остальных, – улыбается Мизогучи. – У нас на них большие планы. Ойкава пригласил меня перенимать опыт. Возможно, мы рассмотрим новые методики обучения бойцов.

– Я рад это слышать.

После этого разговора Ивайзуми чувствует облегчение.

Дом превращается в общежитие, напоминая студенческие годы. Каждый из них по-своему силен. Тренировки становятся более разнообразными, но в целом менее напряженными. Под одной крышей собралась команда единомышленников – это способствует созданию нужной атмосферы.

По утрам все ползут в бассейн, а вечером устраивают общий ужин. Япония сильно отличается от Америки, но можно попробовать не замечать различий. Но уже к концу второй недели он понимает, что он все равно в Америке, и от этого никуда не деться. Его безумно бесит вся эта слащавая навязчивая культура. Он почти каждый вечер говорит с сыном, часто звонит родителям, иногда звонит Ушиджиме.

Судя по последним новостям, у него начался трудный период. Журналисты осаждают его из-за предстоящего боя и параллельно трясут любыми неприятными фактами, слухами и домыслами, какие только могут достать.

Ивайзуми чувствует нарастающую тревогу, но не может понять, вызвано это предстоящим боем или он беспокоится за Ушиджиму.

В разгар одного из последних вечеров Ойкава и Тендо отходят в сторону и склоняются к экрану смартфона. Ивайзуми кажется, что что-то тут нечисто. Но его опережает Реон.

– Сегодня же Вакатоши дает интервью центральному каналу в Токио.

Все осуждающе смотрят в угол, где Тендо и Ойкава в одних наушниках, поделенных на двоих, склонились над маленьким экраном.

– Вы, паршивцы, без нас решили посмотреть, – Куроо перемахивает через спинку дивана и присоединяется к просмотру. После короткой потасовки все более или менее располагаются вокруг маленького экрана, а Тендо вытаскивает наушник и делает погромче.

– Может, большой экран включить? – робко интересуется Лев. На него шикают.

– Региональная блокировка, – поясняет Тендо. – Это еще и канал платный.

Реон присвистывает.

– Сколько ж ты за это бабла отвалишь…

Тендо раздраженно отмахивается.

Ивайзуми достается хорошее место за плечом Ойкавы. Ему отлично видно и сосредоточенное лицо Ушиджимы, и усердно улыбающуюся ведущую. Она долго и подробно спрашивает его мнение насчет предстоящего боя, про тренировки, говорит пару дежурных шуточек. Вроде ничего особенного. Ивайзуми мельком бросает взгляд на Тендо. Судя по плотно сжатым губам и сведенным бровям, он явно чего-то ждет.

– В последнее время в интернете ходит множество слухов…

– Смотри не пиздани там ничего лишнего, – внезапно строго говорит Тендо вслух, как будто Ушиджима может его услышать.

– В последнее время в интернете ходит множество слухов о причине вашего расставания бывшей женой. Некоторые версии и вовсе невероятные…

– Я считаю, что причина нашего расставания с женой это только наше личное дело. Уже прошло полгода, и я не собираюсь возвращаться к этой теме. Слухи на то и слухи.

Его голос холоден. Ведущая как-то сникает и переводит разговор на другую тему. Тендо выдыхает.

– Сказал как отрезал, – говорит Ойкава.

– И правильно. Не фиг, – фыркает Бокуто. – Достали уже. И чего им эта тема покоя не дает.

– Потому что жена стерва, – замечает Куроо. – Хотела отсудить половину имущества, но детей у них нет, в грязных историях Ушиджима не замешан, совместно нажитого имущества особо нет. А у его семьи хорошие адвокаты. Вот и пытается его облить грязью как может.

– Тем более сейчас, перед таким громким боем, – замечает Реон. – Самое оно расшатать бойцу нервы.

– Зачем? – удивляется Ивайзуми. – Какой в этом смысл?

– Бой в рамках ассоциации. Она ничего не теряет. А интерес к бою подогревается, – разводит руками Яку. – Тем более с его статусом. Чем больше шума, тем интереснее.

– А что с его статусом? – интересуется Лев.

– Мммммм, – Тендо задумывается, но ненадолго. – Ну, знаешь, есть такие бойцы, которые представляют континент. Для России – это Емельяненко, для Ирландии – МакГрегор, а для Японии – Вакатоши. Его противник хоть и известный, но такой популярности не имеет. Сакуса хладнокровный и сильный боец, но тихий. Втянуть его в скандал или нашуметь его именем в прессе почти нереально. А Вакатоши в свое время очень погано засветился из-за всей этой шумихи, а еще у него яркие бои. Он востребован…

– Тендо, – Бокуто ставит перед ним стул спинкой вперед, садится, широко расставив ноги, и смотрит с вызовом, кажется, что дай ему волю, он бы и лампу со стола притащил, чтобы в лицо посвятить как на допросе. – Вакатоши примет предложение UFC?

Все замирают, а Тендо смотрит широко распахнув глаза с удивлением на лице.

– Какое предложение? – наконец произносит он.

– Тендо! Лисица! Я знаю, что оно есть! – Бокуто возмущенно тыкает пальцем в его сторону. 

Тендо фыркает и заливисто смеется.

– Если оно будет, то мы подумаем.

– Ладно, Бокуто, не так, – Куроо успокаивающе похлопывает Бокуто по плечу и интересуется: – Тендо, ты продашь Японию Америке?

Тот склоняет голову и задумчиво смотрит на экран, где Ушиджима отвечает на вопросы журналистов.

– Кто знает… Если Япония этого захочет, разве я смогу возразить?

Повисает неловкое молчание.

Чтобы как-то разбавить атмосферу, Лев приносит гитару, Ивайзуми удивленно смотрит на него.

– Это обычай из России, – смущенно пожимает плечами Лев. – У меня не слишком подходящий голос, но…

– Давай уже, – тыкает его локтем в бок Куроо. – Здесь все свои. Только не вздумай опять пытаться петь японские песни. Они у тебя звучат по-дурацки.  
Реклама:

Лев кивает и, взяв несколько аккордов, начинает петь. Он почти всю жизнь прожил в Японии, но тренироваться ездил на историческую родину. Его русский словно пропущен через этническую мясорубку. Голос высоковат, немного «рвущийся», оттого песня не звучит достаточно гладко, но именно поэтому она становится очень близкой. Ивайзуми не понимает ни слова, хотя для понимания красоты это не важно.

Ивайзуми уходит к себе ближе к полуночи и внезапно слышит сигнал вызова скайпа. Удивленно смотрит на имя на экране и нажимает прием.

***

На экране шкафы с кухни Ушиджимы, кусок его кружки и он сам. Немного сонный и с растрепанными волосами.

– Это сколько у тебя времени?

– Восемь.

– А пробежка?

– Отложил. Сегодня снижена интенсивность тренировок, днем едем в Токио на пресс-конференцию с Сакусой. Противник на мой следующий бой.

– Бой за пояс чемпиона в полутяжелом весе обещает быть жарким.

– У тебя самого бой послезавтра. Я не знаю, буду ли на связи, но хотел пожелать удачи.

– Спасибо. Я видел твое интервью. Ты хорошо держался.

– Спасибо.

Повисает молчание. Ивайзуми представляет раннее утро в Японии, дополненное запахом свежего кофе. Хорошо бы снова выйти на совместную пробежку.

– Я жду твоего возвращения, – внезапно признается Ушиджима. – И наших тренировок.

Ивайзуми теряется, слишком лично звучит это признание, хоть и нет в нем вроде бы ничего особенного. Появляется желание продлить это ощущение.

– Может, сходим куда-нибудь, когда я приеду?

Ушиджима удивленно моргает, потом согласно кивает.

– Подумаем об этом, когда ты вернешься. Спокойной ночи.

– Удачного утра, – Ивайзуми выключает скайп, опускает крышку ноутбука и смотрит в стену. Узор на обоях явно не даст ему ответов на повисшие в воздухе вопросы.

Он вздыхает и идет в душ, пытаясь смыть с себя лишние мысли. Сейчас нужно думать только о предстоящем бое и победе. Остальное пока может подождать.

***

Для зрителей бой – это всегда шум и зрелище. Для бойцов это чаще молчаливое ожидание. Все происходящее в зале – всего лишь изображение на экране в раздевалке.

У Тендо целый набор костюмов, но среди них нет ни одного черного. Его фирменный стиль – чуть приглушенные цвета и тонкая полоска. В сочетании с оттенком волос – это делает его заметным. Камера часто фиксируется на том месте, где он сидит. На этот раз он выбирает фиолетовый цвет с чуть блестящим отливом, и все ту же полоску. Это прибавляет ему роста, превращая фигуру в скульптуру авангарда – много прямых линий и острых углов.

Секундантами на сегодняшние бои вызвались Куроо и Бокуто, их чемпионат прошел вчера и теперь они готовы болеть за «своих». Они работают очень слаженно и быстро. Вытереть кровь, плеснуть воды, бросить ободряющее слово, после чего устраняются, словно их и не было.

Ивайзуми раздражают американцы. Еще на взвешивании они вели себя вызывающе. И хотя «игра в гляделки» это часть шоу, призванная накалить атмосферу, что-то в их поведении отталкивает.

Ивайзуми невольно вспоминает вчерашний день.

Иногда взвешивание зрелище не менее зрелищное, чем сам бой. Нужно показать себя и привлечь внимание. Так думает добрая половина бойцов. Иногда можно воспользоваться ситуацией и пошатнуть чужую самооценку или сбить настрой, но Ивайзуми никогда этого не делал.

Менеджер американца маячит где-то неподалеку, активно жестикулирует и дает наставления. Тренер там же, но, в отличие от менеджера, ведет себя очень сдержанно и бросает настороженные взгляды в их сторону.

– В прошлый раз этот придурок зубоскалил и показывал мне фак, – сообщает Тендо с улыбкой.   
– А потом Эйта завалил его бойца и отпинал, да так, что после боя увезли на обследование и нашли разрыв связок. Ему сделали операцию, но он так и не вернулся в большой спорт…

– Чего ж он так? – интересуется Ивайзуми.

– Эйта или боец?

– С Эйтой понятно, он бесится, когда пропускает удары в лицо. Я в спарринге с ним стоял. Всего один раз было, но думал, убьет к черту. Его тренер с Ушиджимой останавливали.

– Да, он такой, – фыркает Тендо. – Вообще реабилитация это тяжело. Намного хуже вашей «сгонки». Тем более с таким разрывом, почти год реабилитации под присмотром врачей, когда тебе кажется что ты говно, что все это того не стоит. Еще и СМИ могут вылить на тебя ведро помоев. Тут два пути: или держать себя в рамках строгой дисциплины и развиваться, или отчаяться, валяться на диване с порцией фастфуда из ближайшей забегаловки, жалея себя.

– Знакомо, – тихо произносит Ивайзуми.

Ойкава косится в его сторону, но молчит.

– Я совершенно не сочувствую тем, кто этого не выдерживает. Такова жизнь. Еще я считаю, что важна поддержка. Не хочу, чтобы меня считали стереотипным, но у американцев с этим полная жопа. Или просто люди такие попадаются. Тренер Шираторизавы кажется сухарем, но он своих не бросает, – Тендо задумчиво наблюдает за актерской игрой американских бойцов и усмехается.

– Они уверены, что их спорт самый лучший, – замечает Ойкава, когда Ивайзуми успешно проходит взвешивание. – А все остальные неучи и второй сорт.

– Мы просто обязаны их разубедить, – Ивайзуми делает глоток воды и блаженно щурит глаза.

– А еще совсем недавно говорил, что не сможешь выпить и капли, – фыркает Ойкава.

– Сам попробуй выпить такое количество воды!

– Да, эта неделя была тяжелой, – кивает Ойкава. – Только не расслабляйся. Хоть он и выглядит как клоун, мы не можем ему проиграть.

«Не можем проиграть»

Эти слова звучат в голове у Ивайзуми, пока он смотрит бой Оохиры.

Реон проигрывает. Техническая победа. В какой-то момент на мониторе в раздевалке показывают лицо Тендо. Выражение на нем такое, словно он готов запрыгнуть в клетку и собственноручно свернуть шею американцу.

В этот момент на пороге раздевалки появляется Ойкава.

– Ива-чан, там Тендо свирепствует. Он считает, что нас будут пытаться засудить.

– Этого можно было ожидать.

– Мы не можем позволить себе техническую победу. Только нокаут. Чтобы не осталось никаких сомнений.

– Я понял. Тендо жаждет крови.

– Я тоже, – задрал подбородок Ойкава. – Они слишком много себе позволяют!

– Понятно. Реон расстроен? – по негласному правилу выступивший боец в раздевалку не возвращается.

– Есть немного. Он сильно вымотался и пока еще не осознал, сказал, что в следующий раз противник легко не отделается.

– Правильный настрой, – усмехается Ивайзуми.

В этот момент дверь в раздевалку открывается, и их приглашают в клетку.

***

Толпа – огромное бушующее темное море с искрами вспышек в темноте. Но когда закрывается дверь клетки, её словно отрезает. Слышишь собственное дыхание, работу сердца и шум крови, а еще иногда голос тренера или Ойкавы. Это единственные звуки, которые пробиваются с той стороны. Голова пустая, а тело движется инстинктивно, выполняя отработанные элементы. Американец слабее Ушиджимы, медленнее Эйты и не такой техничный, как Реон. Ивайзуми не может ему проиграть. Чужие движения кажутся слишком медленными. Они обмениваются ударами. Иваизуми наступает с яростным напором, не позволяя противнику опомниться. Потом валит и проводит захват. Быстро, четко, аккуратно, словно отрабатывает элемент на тренировке.

Противник подтверждает свой проигрыш хлопками по мату. Звуки постепенно возвращаются, пробивая барьер и наваливаясь на Ивайзуми. Где-то внизу Ойкава обнимается с ошарашенным Тендо и, кажется, даже пытается его поцеловать. Будь у Ивайзуми сотовый, он бы обязательно заснял этот исторический момент.

Запоздало приходит мысль, что по лицу течет теплое, но это неважно. Главное, что они победили.


	6. Chapter 6

Япония встречает их неприветливо.

Дождь, слякоть и тьма. Самолет сел вечером, но по ощущениям уже глубокая ночь, сказывается разница в восемь часов.

«Ты уверен?» – приходит смс, когда самолет совершает посадку.

«Я осатанел в Америке», – отвечает он.

«Ясно. Я в любом случае уже здесь»

Ивайзуми улыбается: да он в своем репертуаре.

«И что? Скажи я, что передумал, ты бы поехал домой?»

«Да»

Ивайзуми получает багаж и машет Ойкаве и остальным напоследок. По лицу Ойкавы видно, что он хочет что-то спросить, но не успевает. Ивайзуми легко опознает нужную машину среди ряда почти одинаковых иномарок. А вот Ушиджиму в длинном пальто с капюшоном он признает далеко не сразу.

– Ого, – произносит Ивайзуми, обнимая его. – Конспирация? И как ты в этом ездишь? Неудобно же?

– Интервью и конспирация. Нормально. Намного хуже, когда меня узнают на улице.

– Если не приглядываться, то сойдешь за офисного клерка, – Ушиджима скептически поднимает бровь. – Ладно, не беспокойся. Та раменная почти на окраине. И… Я очень рад видеть тебя снова.

– Я тоже, – Ивайзуми чувствует, как взгляд Ушиджимы скользит по его лицу, ненадолго задерживается над заклеенной бровью, а потом опускается ниже. Всего на секунду. Ивайзуми понимает, что все его опасения начинают оправдываться и хочет что-то сказать, но упускает момент.

Ушиджима отводит глаза, занося руку над экраном навигатора.

– Называй адрес.

***  
Город почти не изменился. Но не это важно. Ивайзуми нравится смотреть на привычный мир и людей. После Америки Япония кажется необычайно родной и близкой. Неужели Ушиджима и в самом деле может уехать?

Раменная действительно маленькая, а в такой час людей в ней немного. Старик, который читает книжку в потрепанном переплете, да пара унылых студентов за конспектами. Поэтому заказ приносят быстро. От миски одуряюще вкусно пахнет бульоном. Ивайзуми кажется, что он не ел ничего вкуснее.

Ушиджима разламывает палочки и оглядывается, а потом спрашивает:

– Откуда ты о ней знаешь?

– Я живу неподалеку.

– То есть ты каждый день ездишь отсюда в зал?

– Ну, а что делать?

– Не проще снять поближе?

– Скоро мне починят машину, и все будет нормально. Не так уж и далеко.

– Сколько её уже чинят?

– Я забирал. Но там полетело что-то еще. Как же это вкусно!

– Смотри не проглоти миску.

– Да ладно. Ты умеешь шутить? – Ивайзуми удивленно поднимает брови.

Ушиджима наконец-то не сдерживается и улыбается, совершенно преображаясь.  
.  
– Я смотрел твой бой. Ты был удивительным.

– Да ладно, – Ивайзуми ищет кошелек. Почему-то очень не хочется поднимать глаза.

– Я заплачу.

– Ушиджима…

– Пожалуйста.

– Ладно, как хочешь. И… спасибо. На самом деле я кое-чему научился у тебя.

– Плохому?

– Так, хватит, а то я подумаю, что тебя укусил Тендо. Пора ехать или мы завтра не встанем.

***

Машина останавливается у дома. Ушиджима глушит мотор, а Ивайзуми все никак не может собраться с мыслями, подыскивая правильное начало.

– Давай проясним, чтобы у меня не было сомнений, что я что-то понял неверно. Мы встретились как друзья?

Ушиджима долгое время молчит, прежде чем сказать:

– Как друзья. Но ты мне нравишься. Я бы хотел встречаться не только как друзья.

Удивления нет. Ярости и негодования тоже. Даже мыслей нет. И Ивайзуми решает начать издалека.

– Ушиджима, я никогда не встречался с мужиками и…

В этот момент слышится щелчок ремня и Ушиджима подается вперед, оставляя между ними минимальное расстояние. В машине выключен свет, но Ивайзуми кажется, что он чувствует его внимательный изучающий взгляд. Нечестно.

– Так попробуй.

Когда это началось? Что «это»? Нравится ли он ему? Ивайзуми медленно сглатывает. Невыносимо жарко, словно он снова на тренировке и стоит в спарринге. Расстояние между ними критически сокращается.

– Можно?

«Рискни», - хочет сказать Ивайзуми, но вместо этого только кивает.

Тьма. Видны лишь очертания и силуэты. Зато ощущения яркие. Воздух выгорает и его не остается даже на то, чтобы вдохнуть. Поцелуи Ушиджимы напористые, почти грубые, но это совершенно не отталкивает. Скорее наоборот. Ивайзуми кладет руку ему на затылок, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Поцелуй становится глубже. На языке солоноватый привкус, возможно, это отголоски бульона от рамена или привкус крови из разбитой на тренировке губы. Они пару раз сталкиваются зубами. Возбуждение нарастает, и Ивайзуми ерзает на сидении, чувствуя, как шов на джинсах начинает неприятно давить на вставший член. Рука Ушиджимы скользит по бедру и ложится на пах, чуть надавливая. Ивайзуми сорванно выдыхает и какое-то время медлит, прежде чем взяться за пряжку на ремне Ушиджимы.

Пальцы Ушиджимы медленно скользят по члену, обводят головку, размазывая выступившие капли. Ивайзуми медленно оглаживает его член, подстраиваясь под чужой ритм. Ушиджима разрывает поцелуй, скользит губами по шее, задевает языком ухо. От дрочки насухо острое, почти болезненное удовольствие. Катастрофически мало места. Ноги стремительно затекают, а под локтем мешается панель. Движения ускоряются, становятся более рваными, а дыхание перехватывает. Ивайзуми упирается лбом в плечо Ушиджимы, подается бедрами навстречу его руке и кончает. Ушиджима догоняет его через несколько секунд.

Отдышавшись, Ивайзуми вытаскивает телефон, чтобы обозреть масштаб катастрофы.

– Я могу включить свет.

– А смысл? – обреченно спрашивает Ивайзуми, выключая подсветку. – Пошли ко мне, пока твое мажорское пальто еще можно спасти.

До квартиры они добираются без приключений. В маленькой прихожей сразу становится тесно, а свет кажется слишком ярким. В ванной места еще меньше. Ивайзуми выдает Ушиджиме влажные салфетки, и пока тот сосредоточенно очищает одежду, скидывает футболку и штаны в стирку. Ушиджима тут же отвлекается от своего занятия и заинтересованно скользит по нему взглядом.

– Не надо на меня так смотреть, – предупреждает Ивайзуми и уходит одеваться, чувствуя запоздалую неловкость.

Когда он возвращается, Ушиджима уже почти заканчивает чистку.

– Так ты согласен?

– Встречаться? – Ивайзуми приваливается к косяку и смотрит на Ушиджиму. – Я попробую. Ты мне нравишься, но я просто не представляю…

– И не надо, – говорит Ушиджима, выкидывая салфетки в мусор. – Как получится. Я рад, что ты в принципе согласился. Спокойной ночи.

Ивайзуми вздрагивает всем телом, когда Ушиджима тянется за поцелуем, но не отстраняется. При свете все кажется другим, более реальным и неправильным.

Когда за Ушиджимой закрывается дверь, Ивайзуми смотрит на часы и, тяжело вздохнув, идет в душ. Час ночи. Даже думать не хочется о том, как он будет завтра вставать.

***

Несмотря на заслуженный выходной подъем все равно получается ранний. Часы показывают восемь пятнадцать. Первоначальный план спать до полудня трещит по швам. Ивайзуми еще некоторое время пытается уснуть, а потом одевается, выходит в коридор и надевает кроссовки.  
Реклама:

Солнечный свет заливает город, высветляя краски. Розовато-оранжевый свет отражается от окон небоскребов и неприятно бьет в глаза. Листья почти облетели, и деревья топорщатся оголенными ветвями. На редких лужах виднеется тонкая пленка льда. Теплая осень превратилась в холодную и неприветливую. Ивайзуми сворачивает и бежит по направлению к набережной. Влажный воздух трогает лицо и холодит шею, дышится легко и свободно.  
Он рад, что вернулся. Хотя есть много вопросов, которые надо решать в ближайшее время. И самый главный – их отношения с Ушиджимой.

Еще в Америке он тщательно разобрал их отношения по полочкам и понял, что все не так просто. Знакомство постепенно превратилось в дружбу, потом в симпатию, а дальше все заходит слишком далеко. Остается только решить для себя, хочет он этого или нет.

Если быть честным с собой, то Ушиджима его привлекает. Ивайзуми пытался списать это на недостаток секса. Оправдание получалось слабое. Женщины у него были. Только не задерживались. Одно, два свидания или пара ночей, а дальше между ними вставали тренировки. С Ушиджимой общего у него было намного больше.

Ивайзуми останавливается.

Если бы все было так просто. Кроме сложностей в самих отношениях, есть еще масса проблем с прессой, которая ходит за Ушиджимой по пятам. Все это может закончиться большим скандалом…

Ледяной ветер пробирается под одежду и треплет волосы.

Пусть так. Он все равно не откажется от своего решения.

Ивайзуми натягивает капюшон и снова переходит на бег.

Им обоим это важно. Он должен продолжать двигаться вперед.


	7. Chapter 7

– Это оооочень дорогая задница! – тянет Тендо, назидательно выставив указательный палец и закатив глаза. Собеседник его, конечно, не видит, но поза, похоже, добавляет его словам убедительности и воздействует вербально. – Пятнадцать минут на этой заднице, поверьте мне, стоят больших денег. А вы хотите обесценить ее и оскорбить меня такими предложениями. Ай-яй-яй, Энношита-сан. Что? Поговорите? О, это хорошая новость. Жду вашего звонка.  
Тендо отключает смартфон. Потом медленно сползает по стулу, выдыхая. Его напускная бодрость улетучивается, а лицо выражает вселенскую скорбь.

Ойкава старательно изучает потолок.

Последние новости не радуют. Еще не прошло и месяца с последнего чемпионата, как Прайд сделал им предложение на следующий бой. Мацукава Иссей. Никто не ожидал такого поворота.  
Теперь они оба ждут его ответа.

– Я не хочу драться с ним, мы слишком хорошо друг друга знаем, начиная от минусов, заканчивая плюсами, – Ивайзуми раздраженно барабанит пальцами по столешнице.

– Ты же понимаешь, что тебя никто не спрашивает? – мрачно произносит Ойкава.

Тендо давит смешок:

– Спрашивает. Только вот вы можете поизображать благородные порывы, а потом Прайд поднимет цену, и вы все равно согласитесь. Они сделают рекламу на том, что бывшие союзники стали врагами, даже если это не так, чтобы срубить побольше бабла.

Все замолкают.

– Это неправильно, – от злости других слов просто не находится.

– Здесь много чего неправильно. Это большой спорт и большие деньги, а если ты решил участвовать здесь, то придется как-то с этим жить.

– И что нам делать? – спрашивает Ойкава.

Тендо задумчиво рисует на салфетке, а Ивайзуми смотрит в стол, перебирая в голове пути решения проблемы.

– Ладно, поступим проще…

–Что ты собрался делать? – интересуется Ойкава.

– Звонить, – он вытаскивает телефон и набирает знакомый номер. Он так и не убрал его из списка быстрого набора.

Мацукава берет трубку сразу. Похоже, что он ждал звонка.

– О, Ивайзуми, привет, я знал, что ты мне позвонишь, – его голос с некоторой ленцой навевает воспоминания.

– Привет. Мацукава, что ты думаешь на счет этого боя?

– Ну… Тебе цензурно или нет? – в его голосе слышится смешок.

– Честно, – устало выдыхает Ивайзуми, чувствуя, как раздражение постепенно уходит.

– Я б их послал, но организация все равно докопается. А еще нам обоим нужны деньги.

– Мы слишком хорошо друг друга знаем. Это будет нечестный бой.

– Ивайзуми, с тобой бой будет честнее, чем с кем-либо еще. Я это знаю. Просто не будем вспоминать подробности, плюс я тоже не стоял на месте.

– А если…

– Расстроишься, если я надеру тебе зад?

– Нет.

– Вот и я нет. Ну, что поиграем в противостояние?

– Если нам больше ничего не остается…

– Удачи.

– И тебе.

Ивайзуми нажимает отбой и вздыхает. Их маленькое собрание порядком затянулось. Приходит сообщение от Ушиджимы: «Вы долго еще?» Точно, Ивайзуми совсем забыл, что обещал написать, как только они закончат. Он торопливо набирает: «Выхожу» – и поворачивается к Тендо с Ойкавой.

– Мацукава согласен на бой. Так что не надо ничего придумывать.

Тендо вяло аплодирует.

– Посмотрим, чем все это закончится.

– Чьей-то победой, – язвительно замечает Ойкава, пока Ивайзуми поднимает сумку. – Хотя не думаю, что это критично. Будь это, например, Кётани то было бы в разы хуже…

– Я пошел, – произносит Ивайзуми. – Можете сидеть здесь сколько угодно, но уже без меня.

Он выходит из столовой и идет по полутемным коридорам. Почти везде выключен свет. Охранник на входе устало кивает головой и интересуется:

– Скоро они там?

– Думаю да, если не увлекутся.

Обычно в зале ночью никого нет, но некоторые бойцы имеют совершенно сбитый график и могут прийти тренироваться далеко за полночь или пойти в зал прямо с ночного рейса. Охранники к этому привыкли, но предпочитали, чтобы в здании никого не было. Ивайзуми остается им только посочувствовать.

– Как прошло? – сразу спрашивает Ушиджима.

Ивайзуми садится в машину и откидывает голову на спинку сидения, закрыв глаза. Эти двое его абсолютно вымотали.

– Хреново. Следующий бой с Мацукавой.

– И что решили?

– Я ему звонил. Он не против. Будем драться. На том же чемпионате, что и ты, – ответы получаются короткие и рубленные.

– А сам как?

– Переживу, – сегодня Вашиджо насел на него особенно жестко. Ушиджима был свидетелем этой мясорубки и явно переживал. – Не принцесса.

Ушиджима коротко оглаживает его бедро, но тут же убирает руку. Ивайзуми открывает глаза и смотрит на него, а потом на дорогу.

– Ты не спросил меня, куда.

– Я думаю, что сегодня у тебя нет особой необходимости домой. Поехали ко мне?

– Звучит не как предложение, а как утверждение.

– Ты против?

– Нет. Я за.

Ивайзуми переводит взгляд за окно. Улицы Сендая проносятся размытыми цветными узорами. Середина рабочей недели. Людей на улицах немного. По ночам уже заметно подмораживает, еще немного, и начнется полноценная зима.

Он никогда не мог бы подумать, что отношения с Ушиджимой могут быть такими…уютными. Хотя вряд ли здесь есть правильное слово. С каждым новым днем все ярче разгорается желание попробовать больше, и Ивайзуми постепенно входит во вкус.

Но все это остается за закрытыми дверями. Для всех остальных они просто товарищи по команде. Тем более, что журналисты все больше сходят с ума перед боем Ушиджимы с Сакусой. Охрана Шираторизавы каждый день прогоняет от дверей зала фанатов и репортеров, объясняя, что бойцам надо тренироваться.

Машина мягко тормозит, Ушиджима выключает свет и некоторое время вглядывается в темноту.

– Думаешь, что они и здесь могут быть?

– Уже встречал. Пойдем.

Квартира Ушиджимы больше не кажется чужой. Ивайзуми теперь приезжает сюда чаще, чем к себе домой. Его вещи медленно покоряют новые территории, а он сам привыкает к новой жизни.

***

\- А над рекоооою тумааан, – Тендо напевает непонятный замогильный мотив и двигает фигурку.

Ивайзуми ловит себя на мысли, что его голос подошел бы к озвучиванию какого-нибудь ужастика. Петь песенки маньяка на заднем плане.

Ойкава кусает губы, ерзая на стуле. Положение у него не из лучших, Тендо явно выигрывает.  
Психологическая поддержка Тендо: если вас бросила девушка, то мы не пойдем пить, мы будем играть в логические игры.

Тендо честно сознался, что нытье пьяного Ойкавы невыносимо, но он не может бросить друга в беде и должен оказать ему помощь. Поэтому на столе появились шоги. А Ойкава вместо сердечной боли приобрел головную.

Ивайзуми остался единственным свидетелем их партии, все остальные нашли повод свалить.

– Это нечестно!

– Тоору, цени. Меня, между прочим, дома ждут жена и ребенок, а я сижу здесь с тобой.  
Реклама:

– А я тебя об этом просил? – огрызается Ойкава. – И вообще, почему шоги?

– Это переводит деструктивную энергию в созидательную. Иначе говоря, призывает тебя к сознательности. А еще азарт. Ты же хочешь у меня выиграть?

– Я бы лучше с тобой вышел в октагон хотя бы один раз.

– Э, нет, извини. Менеджер с фингалом выглядит несолидно.

– Ты опасаешься за свою репутацию?

– Конечно, нет. Но ты ведь должен выглядеть как респектабельный менеджер, а не так, как будто тебя хулиганы побили.

– То есть ты думаешь, я не смогу тебя победить? – взвивается Ойкава. Тендо тем временем пользуется чужой невнимательностью и лишает его фигуры.

– Ну, пока неубедительно.

Ойкава хватается за голову и начинает играть молча.

– Ива-чан, – окликает Тендо, не отвлекаясь от доски. – Я могу задать тебе личный вопрос учитывая что тут только ты, я и Тоору?

– Задай?

– Ты уж извини. Я напрямик. Что у вас с Ушиджимой?

– То есть? – одновременно спрашивают Ивайзуми и Ойкава.

– Может, мне, конечно, показалось…

– А почему ты не спросишь Ушиджиму? – раздраженно спрашивает Ивайзуми.

– Я знаю, что у него с тобой, я хочу понять, что у тебя с ним. И это почти сугубо деловой вопрос.

– Тендо, я похож на трепача?

– Не особо.

– Вот и не лезь, – Ивайзуми бросает на него неодобрительный взгляд.

А Тендо улыбается.

– Я рад.

– А я нет, – мрачно произносит Ойкава. – Но я уважаю твои решения, Ива-чан.

Он делает удачный ход, пройдя «оборону» Тендо, и издает победный клич. Похоже, для этих двоих все было очевидно с самого начала.


	8. Chapter 8

В очередную субботу тренер делает сокращенную тренировку и Ивайзуми договаривается с Ойкавой, отвезти Аки в океанариум. Через пятнадцать минут после назначенного времени Ивайзуми начинает нервничать. Он достает телефон и набирает номер Ойкавы.

– Ива-чан, кажется, я не смогу приехать…

– Ойкава, ты издеваешься?!

– Это Кётани, – быстро говорит Ойкава. – Он серьезно попал. Ввязался в драку. Сейчас я передаю его машине скорой помощи и еду с ним. Придется разбираться с этим, и, похоже, потребуется много времени.

Ивайзуми тяжело вздыхает.

– Ладно. Я понял. Удачи, – он отключается и судорожно думает, что предпринять. Без машины в океанариум не добраться. Его в ремонте, а у Ойкавы все как обычно…

– Ивайзуми, что-то случилось?

– Ойкава за мной не приедет. Моя машина в ремонте, а я обещал сыну океанариум. Вот. Все, что случилось на данный момент.

– Я могу вас отвезти.

– Я не хочу тебя нагружать.

– Мне не сложно. Поехали.

При виде незнакомой машины Аки робеет и оглядывается на Ивайзуми.

– Все хорошо. Ойкава не смог приехать.

– А с кем мы поедем?

– С моим другом, Ушиджимой-саном.

Пока Ивайзуми устанавливает кресло, Аки здоровается и недоверчиво смотрит на него. Уже устроившись на заднем сидении, он внезапно произносит:

– А я вас знаю. Вы Беркут.

Ивайзуми растеряно переводит взгляд с одного на другого, а потом хлопает себя по лбу.

– Я уже и забыл твою кличку в клетке.

– Я польщен, что меня знают даже дети, – Ушиджима заводит машину и бросает на Ивайзуми укоризненный взгляд.

– О вас все говорят. И в садике, и по телевизору. Я думал, вы страшный, а вы, оказывается, с моим папой дружите.

Ивайзуми отворачивается к окну, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Кажется, Ушиджима сегодня будет в центре внимания.

***

В полумраке океанариума плохо различимы лица. Людей довольно много. Плеск воды смешивается с голосами. Влажно и пахнет солоноватой водой. Если закрыть глаза, создается впечатление, что выехал куда-то на море.

Аки осторожно окунает руку в открытый аквариум. Это специальная зона, поэтому здесь это делать разрешено, рядом с ним в воду окунает руку и Ушиджима. Аки торжественным шепотом вываливает на него факты о подводных жителях. Информации много, и Ивайзуми начинает сочувствовать непривычному к такому словесном потоку Ушиджиме, но потом вспоминает Тендо и думает, что не так уж все страшно. К тому же Ушиджима не выглядит как человек, которому это причиняет дискомфорт, он даже что-то с интересом переспрашивает.

Немного удивляет интерес, с которым Ушиджима разглядывает экспозицию. И в какой–то момент на ум приходит внезапная догадка.

– Ты что, никогда не был в океанариуме? – высокая фигура на фоне бирюзовой воды выглядит торжественно и зловеще одновременно. Ивайзуми нравится смотреть на Ушиджиму в таком антураже, и его радует, что никто не может видеть его лица.

– Не довелось. Маленьким так и не сводили, а потом просто не было времени.

За стеклом над головой плывут рыбы, Аки восхищенно запрокидывает голову, Ушиджима делает то же самое. Ощущение такое, что он вывел на прогулку двоих детей.

Уже к середине прогулки у Аки исчезает всякое смущение перед Ушиджимой, и после длинного похода по океанариуму, когда они останавливаются перекусить, Ивайзуми оставляет их вдвоем, а сам идет за едой.

Когда он возвращается, на столе перед Ушиджимой шагает шеренга динозавров из рюкзачка Аки, которых мама строго-настрого наказала оставить дома.

– Паразауролоф, – произносит Ушиджима медленно и по слогам, шагая пластмассовой игрушкой по краю стола.

– Паразавролов, – старательно повторяет Аки, глядя на Ушиваку.

– Празауролоф, – динозавр наклоняется к искусственной растительности в рядом стоящем горшке.

– Празаулоф, – сосредоточенно пытается повторить Аки.

– Паразауролоф, – Ивайзуми уже готов заржать в голос. Похоже, что Ушиджиму признали экспертом и заставили называть всех по очереди, а Аки пытался повторить. Из всего животного мира именно с динозаврами у него были самые большие проблемы. Произношение для него пока было слишком тяжелым.

Ивайзуми ставит поднос.

– Папа, Ушиджима-сан знает динозавров! – восхищенно произносит Аки, и в его устах это самая высокая похвала.

– Ушиджима-сан молодец, но я думаю, надо дать ему поесть, а иначе он потеряет силу и не сможет драться.

– А ты не знаешь, – расстроенно произносит Аки.

– Я знаю акул, – возмущается Ивайзуми.

– Простите…

Они втроем оборачиваются к невысокой девушке в зеленом свитере и короткой черной юбке.

– Вы ведь Ушиджима Вакатоши? Я права?

– Да.

– Можно попросить у вас автограф? – неуверенно спрашивает она, протягивая блокнот.

Ушиджима кивает и подписывает, она благодарно кланяется и отходит. После нее подходит еще несколько людей. Ивайзуми чувствует, что надо поспешить с обедом, если они не хотят стать центром внимания.

Аки соглашается ехать домой, только обойдя океанариум вдоль и поперек. Благо, что в галереях слишком темно, чтобы быть узнанными. В конце прогулки Ушиджима покупает ему какое-то морское чудовище. Уже через несколько секунд, после того как машина начинает движение, Аки спит с ним в обнимку.

– Кажется, он обрел нового героя.

– Лучше папы никого нет.

– Ты знаешь динозавров, – фыркает Ивайзуми.

Ушиджима бросает на него многозначительный взгляд, а Ивайзуми отрицательно качает головой.

– Отвезем его сначала.

– У тебя хороший сын. Я бы повторил нашу прогулку.

– Надеюсь, в следующий раз нам удастся избежать навязчивого внимания твоих фанатов.

– Да, я тоже.

***

Ивайзуми передает спящего Аки матери и шепотом прощается.

Едва он успевает пристегнуться, вернувшись в машину, как Ушиджима стартует с места.

– Ты же не любитель быстрой езды.

– Я еду по правилам. Просто на верхней границе.

Его голос утрачивает все оттенки эмоций, а это может значить только одно – он предельно сосредоточен.

Хорошо, что уже вечер, и машин на улицах не так много. Люди осели по барам и забегаловкам, а многие уже сидят за ужином. Ивайзуми пытается понять, когда утратил связь с простым и привычным миром, где люди ходят в офисы, ведут обычную семейную жизнь и не встречаются с будущими чемпионами в полутяжелом весе одного с ними пола.

«А может, ты всегда был таким?» – ехидно спрашивает подсознание голосом Тендо или Ойкавы.

Да, наверное, так и есть. Иначе не объяснить этого дикого голода, похожего на ощущения перед боем. Только причина совсем другая.

Они держатся приличий ровно до того, как за ними захлопывается дверь, а потом Ушиджима стаскивает с него толстовку вместе с футболкой, скользя пальцами по животу и ребрам. Затем медленно поднимается поцелуями по шее и целует в губы. Кажется, что последние рамки самоконтроля рушатся окончательно. Ивайзуми запускает руки под чужую рубашку, оглаживает бока, спускаясь. Ушиджима вздрагивает, и теснит его в сторону кровати, стягивая по пути оставшуюся одежду. Когда очередь доходит до белья, Ивайзуми на секунду останавливается. С вызовом смотрит на замершего в полумраке Ушиджиму и резким движением стягивает трусы.  
Реклама:

Ушиджима наклоняется, скользит языком по коже на животе, чуть прихватывает зубами. Проводит руками по бедрам, оглаживает мошонку и проводит ладонью по всей длине члена, а потом берет его в рот. Острые ощущения захватывают с головой, Ушиджима сразу берет быстрый темп. Ивайзуми сжимает зубы, зарываясь руками ему в волосы, отстраняет от себя и тянется за поцелуем.

Немного отдает горечью.

– Я могу быть снизу, если хочешь, – осторожно предлагает Ушиджима.

Воображение услужливо подсовывает красочную картинку. Ивайзуми зажмуривается на секунду, пережидая почти болезненную вспышку возбуждения, и отрицательно качает головой.

– Нет, хочу так.

Ушиджима кивает и тянется куда–то за кровать. На одеяло падают презервативы и смазка.

– Если бы ты тогда в самую первую ночевку сказал, что все это так удачно припасено, то я бы остерегся спать с тобой в одной кровати, – усмехается Ивайзуми, укладываясь на спину.

– Будет немного… – начинает Ушиджима, нанося смазку на пальцы.

– Забей. Я знаю.

Первые ощущения доходят до сознания раздробленно. Прохладное прикосновение пальцев и горячее прикосновение языка к члену. Возбуждение возвращается новой волной. Постепенно один палец входит, мягко массируя стенки, а Ушиджима обхватывает член губами плотнее, берет глубже. Ивайзуми потряхивает от контраста этих ощущений. Ушиджима протягивает вторую руку, не глядя, скользит ей по груди, оглаживает сосок, сжимая его пальцами, между делом добавляя второй палец. Ивайзуми закидывает руки за голову и вцепляется в спинку кровати.

Один за другим, медленно. Возбуждение нарастает. Ушиджима чуть сгибает палец, поворачивая руку, и Ивайзуми хрипло выдыхает, чувствуя, как дрожь пробегает по всему телу. И в этот момент Ушиджима убирает руку, одновременно с этим медленно ведя языком по головке члена. Отстраняется.

Ивайзуми следит за тем, как Ушиджима надрывает и раскатывает презерватив, затем наклоняется. Его член скользит вверх по поджавшейся мошонке, а потом вниз . Все это время Ушиджима смотрит в глаза. Ивайзуми выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы, когда он плавно входит в него. Пару секунд ожидания, и Ушиджима начинает двигаться.

Сперва это неприятно и почти болезненно. Ушиджима накрывает его член рукой и подстраивается, ища нужный угол. Дыхание перехватывает. Влажные от пота волосы падают на лицо, он слизывает проступившие капли с верхней губы. Ритм становится более рваным и резким. Возбуждение натягивает нервы стальными струнами. Оргазм накрывает с головой, опустошая и лишая сил.

Ушиджима медленно выходит и снимает презерватив. Идти до ванны лень, но Ушиджима жестом фокусника извлекает из тумбочки влажные салфетки.

Приходит запоздалая мысль, что стоять с ним в спарринге теперь будет намного сложнее.  
Руки Ушиджимы скользят по всем телу и останавливаются на груди.

– Я давно хотел это сделать.

Ивайзуми закидывает руки за голову и улыбается:

– Еще с первого дня в спарринге?

– Раньше.

– Я рад, что…– он осторожно перебирает слова, чтобы подобрать что-то, подходящее к моменту.

– Я тебя люблю.

Вот так просто. Без предисловия. Ушиджима до неприличия прямолинеен, но Ивайзуми это нравится.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, Вакатоши.

Осталось всего несколько недель до боя.

Почему-то Ивайзуми не покидает смутное ощущение тревоги.


	9. Chapter 9

От горячего пара, переполняющего маленькое помещение, нечем дышать. Ивайзуми облизывает губы, чувствуя солоноватый привкус.

Ушиджима следит за этим движением и тянется за поцелуем. На языке ощутимо горчит.

– Не провоцируй меня, – предупреждает Ивайзуми.

– Я мотивирую, – Ушиджима вновь выпрямляется на бортике ванны, по его спине медленно катится капля пота. Ивайзуми всерьез думает выгнать его в коридор, чтобы не поддаваться соблазнам. У Вашиджо строгий запрет на секс перед боем, а мокнуть ему в ванной еще как минимум несколько часов.

Для того, чтобы в кратчайшие сроки избавиться от лишних килограммов перед взвешиванием кто-то ходит в сауну, но Ивайзуми предпочитает солевую ванну. Стоило бы уже подумать, чтобы перейти в следующую весовую категорию, но пока он неплохо освоился в этой. К сбросу веса он подходит разумно и дисциплинированно, и проблем не возникало никогда. Можно было остаться дома, но Ушиджима настоял, чтобы он приехал.

Ивайзуми мог бы поверить на слово, но при взгляде на Ушиджиму в сознание закрадывается нехорошее предчувствие.

Он меняет положение в ванной, кладет скрещенные руки на бортик и осуждающе смотрит на Ушиджиму:

– Что происходит?

– Слишком много мыслей. Я привык к более простым решениям.

– Скажи, что мы расстаемся, и я утоплю тебя в этой ванне.

– Нет. Я не об этом.

– Тогда что?

– UFC предложило мне контракт.

«Продашь ли ты Японию Америке» – всплывает в голове фраза Куроо и, несмотря на горячую воду, внутри все холодеет.

– Прайд тоже предложил мне контракт, – продолжил Ушиджима. – Они ждут ответа после этого боя.

– И что ты решил?

– Не знаю.

Ивайзуми даже думать не хочет о том, что Ушиджима может уехать, но язык не поворачивается сказать об этом прямо. Это вопрос не только личных хотелок, но еще и карьеры. Ивайзуми не может ему мешать. Не должен вставать на его пути, пусть даже это будет мучительно больно.  
Если Ушиджима решит ехать, то Ивайзуми не имеет права ему мешать.

От соли начинает щипать не только на губах, но и в глазах. Ивайзуми открывает кран и подставляет лицо под холодные струи.

***

Мацукава, в отличие от Ивайзуми, умеет играть на публику, но при этом умудряется не перегибать палку. Они сохраняют легенду Прайда о том, что бывшие друзья стали соперниками. Это привлекает дополнительную публику. Люди любят скандалы. Масла в огонь добавляет то, что Ивайзуми на взвешивании мрачнее обычного.

– Соберись, – шепчет Ойкава. – Что происходит вообще?

– Поддерживаю легенду.

– Ага, конечно. Мне-то не ври.

Ивайзуми хочет удержаться от вопроса, но когда они выходят из здания и садятся в машину все-таки задает его:

– Ты знал про Ушиджиму и Америку?

Ойкава кивает:

– Тендо сказал, но мы были уверены, что Ушиджима тебе скажет.

– Какова вероятность, что он согласится?

– Тендо не загадывает. И вообще тебе виднее, чей это… – Ойкава осекается. – Ладно, проехали.

Он заводит машину.

– Я уверен, что все закончится благополучно.

Иавайзуми тяжело вздыхает и несколько раз с силой прикладывается затылком о спинку сидения.

***

Зал для Чемпионата Прайда выбрали огромный. Его оформляют в стиле японских самураев, что крадет часть пространства, но он все равно поражает воображение. Черные, красные и белые цвета. Толпы людей. Ивайзуми некоторое время бродит по комплексу, разглядывая все это пафосное великолепие.

Потом он уходит в раздевалку.

Ушиджима смотрит на него и молчит. Вчера они долго говорили по скайпу. Свое решение он так и не озвучил. Ивайзуми решил спросить у него ответ уже после матча, в глубине души предполагая худшее.

– Удачи, – произносит Ивайзуми, заглушая желание поцеловать его перед выходом в клетку.

– И тебе, – кажется, Ушиджима думает о том же.

Ойкава с Тендо переглядываются.

Бойцы один за другим выходят на ринг. Эйта – победа нокаутом, Оохира – техническая победа. В раздевалке становится все тише.

Наконец зовут Ивайзуми, он окидывает взглядом оставшихся и выходит.

Ивайзуми все помнит. При взгляде на Мацукаву сознание услужливо вытаскивает подробности о всех его травмах и недочетах. Хотя они действительно сильно изменились. Первые удары приходятся в корпус, Ивайзуми привык к долгим боям, он намеренно выматывает противника. Потом пытается перевести бой в партер, но успехом это не увенчивается. Мацукава проводит защитный прием. Он знает, что Ивайзуми намного больше любит вести бой на нижнем этаже. Первый раунд походит к концу, но особых результатов никто из них пока не добился. Во втором раунде Ивайзуми чувствует, как его начинает «крыть». Злость на себя, на все происходящее и ощущение собственного бессилия закипает в нем и требует выхода. Он ни на секунду не теряет контроля, но злость вкладывает в его удары силу, и в какой-то момент Ивайзуми бьет кросс, и Мацукава падает.

Судья останавливает бой, а Ивайзуми не может поверить, что это происходит на самом деле.

***

Ивайзуми сжимает в руках смартфон, сидя в машине, и следит за происходящим на экране. Наступает время главного боя вечера.

Но когда Ушиджима идет к клетке, Ивайзуми замечает в нем странную безжизненность. Он совершенно не такой, каким обычно бывает перед боем. Когда он поднимается на ринг, то кажется безучастным. Сакуса бросает на него странный взгляд. Ивайзуми почти уверен, что этот хищник чувствует чужую слабость на уровне инстинкта.

Поединок Ушиджима начинает неплохо, проходит совсем немного времени, и ему даже удается повалить Сакусу, но потом все идет не так. За считанные секунды тому удается подняться, а такого в боях с Ушиджимой не происходило еще никогда. Сакуса начинает давить и идти вперед, несмотря на удары, а к концу второго раунда у Ушиджимы похоже уже просто не остается сил, как будто он растратил их еще до боя. Ивайзуми надеется, что Ушиджиму не отправят в нокаут, если ему удастся продержаться, то может проиграть по решению судей. Ушиджима не может перевести бой в партер. Конец боя предрешен.

Ивайзуми мучительно досматривает все пять раундов и выключает экран.

Через какое-то время на парковке появляется Ушиджима в сопровождении Ойкавы и Тендо. Все трое выглядят мрачно.

Ивайзуми выходит из машины.

– Ты меня в могилу сведешь, знаешь? – произносит Тендо, кутаясь в длинный шарф и доставая сигарету.

– Ты же сможешь все уладить?

– А то, – Тендо смеется и достает телефон. – Дана это не оценит, но ты не первый и не последний японский боец, который не хочет к нему идти.

– Спасибо, – благодарно произносит Ушиджима.

– Да забей. Ладно. Мы поехали. Отметим с парнями. Вы точно не хотите присоединиться? – Ушиджима и Ивайзуми отрицательно качают головами. – Ну как хотите. Еще раз поздравляю, Ивайзуми, а ты держись.  
Реклама:

Они идут к машине Тендо.

– Гольф, – задумчиво тянет Ушиджима, глядя на машину Ивайзуми.

– Это раньше была папина машина. Садись, – Ушиджима осторожно садится, аккуратно отодвинув кресло, и пытается максимально удобно устроиться в ограниченном пространстве.

– Я впервые вижу твою машину.

– Я только забрал ее из ремонта. К тебе?

– Да.

Пока они едут, Ивайзуми пытается подобрать тему для разговора, но нужные мысли не идут. Он впервые жалеет, что выиграл.

– Перестань, – Ушиджима поворачивается к нему от окна. – У тебя все на лице написано. Я очень рад, что ты победил.

– А ты?

– А я потерял концентрацию.

– Почему?

– Слишком много думал. О контракте с Прайдом, предложении американцев, всех этих навязчивых репортерах. Я не привык к такому вниманию, ты знаешь… – он вздыхает и трет переносицу. – Я пытался отвлечься от этих мыслей, но так и не смог. Ивайзуми, неужели ты в самом деле думал, что я могу просто взять и уехать?

– Кто тебе сказал?

– Ойкава. Он за тебя беспокоился, а меня обвинял во всех смертных грехах.

– По шее надо ему надавать, чтоб не лез куда не надо. Не знаю, Ушиджима. Ты уверен, что хочешь оставаться в Японии?

– Я думал, что мое решение очевидно. Я остаюсь в Японии, потому что у меня теперь есть ты.


	10. Эпилог

Они берут по стаканчику и садятся в углу кофейни. Пробежка уже давно не работает как энергетик, хотя существенно бодрит. Воздух с каждым днем становится все холоднее. Ивайзуми с удовольствием вдыхает запах свежемолотого кофе, которым пропитано маленькое помещение. Невольно бросает взгляд в сторону телевизора и отворачивается. Бой Ушиджимы стал сенсацией. Теперь о нем говорят все кому не лень. Ивайзуми испытывает вязкое чувство отвращения к людям и их двуличности. На его колено ложится ладонь Ушиджимы. Ивайзуми вздрагивает и поворачивается.

– Мне все равно.

– Ага. Я знаю. Только эта двуличность все равно меня раздражает. Сейчас еще вылезет с десяток хейтеров, и большая часть из них будет утверждать, что «так и знали», «все было предрешено», «очевидно».

– Я знаю хороший способ тебя отвлечь, но мы в общественном месте.

Ивайзуми фыркает и лезет проверять сообщения, чтобы не смотреть на Ушиджиму.

Первым высвечивается сообщение жены с напоминанием о дне рождении сына.

– Вот черт! – Ушиджима отрывается от кофе и бросает на него вопросительный взгляд. – Прав был Тендо. Я помню все даты боев, а про день рождения собственного сына забыл. Надо поставить напоминание. Надо подумать о сюрпризе. На эти даты с расписанием полная жопа. Не перенести.

– Лошади, – задумчиво произносит Ушиджима. – Это обязательно должны быть лошади.

– Почему? – теперь уже Ивайзуми вопросительно смотрит на Ушиджиму.

– Когда мы разговаривали о динозаврах, он сказал мне, что это его секретная мечта.

– Так и сказал, секретная? – улыбнулся Ивайзуми.

Ушиджима кивает.

– Ну, что ж, секретная так секретная.

Ивайзуми залпом допивает кофе и накидывает на голову капюшон. Его пока редко узнают на улицах, и он может позволить себе чуть больше свободы, чем Ушиджима. Надолго ли? У него есть определенные опасения насчет будущего, но наверняка он знать не может. В его силах сделать все, что от него зависит. Но это будет потом. Именно сейчас у него есть Ушиджима и выходной, который он намерен провести с пользой. Ивайзуми кивает головой на выход.

Теплая кофейня сменяется утренней прохладой.

Они берут медленный темп, направляясь к дому.

Семь тридцать утра. Воскресенье. Ивайзуми понимает, что впервые за долгое время по-настоящему счастлив.


End file.
